Ogmios
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Suite de "Juste avant les ténèbres" qu'il faut lire pour suivre l'histoire. Que se passe-t-il sur la mystérieuse planète Ogmios ? Kirk, Spock et McCoy se lancent dans une nouvelle aventure.
1. Harpocrate

**Ogmios**

**Chapitre 1 : Harpocrate**

**Note de l'auteur : Me voilà reparti pour de nouvelles aventures! Dans lesquels, je l'espère, vous serez nombreuses à me suivre. Bonne lecture et donnez-moi vos avis sur cette nouvelle intrigue, entièrement sortie de mon imagination.**

**PS : Je vous laisse faire vos propres recherches sur les dieux Ogmios et Harpocrate. A vous ensuite de deviner, peut-être, les ficelles de l'intrigue ;)**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous naviguions dans l'espace profond. Quand je m'étais engagé sur cette mission de cinq ans, je m'attendais à plus d'action. Mais j'étais rendu au fait que les planètes encore inconnues ne couraient pas les rues et je prenais mon mal en patience. Heureusement, j'avais de quoi occuper mon temps libre, entre deux quarts. L'occupation en question, se présentait sous la forme de Spock. Mon mari était une source intarissable de surprises. Comment un homme aussi froid et peu avenant en apparence, pouvait être aussi créatif et attentif dans un lit ? Cela me dépassait. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Ce côté de sa personnalité n'appartenait qu'à moi.

J'étais actuellement allongé sur le ventre, fraîchement douché, mi-détendu, mi-excité, sous les mains expertes de mon compagnon. Il me prodiguait le plus délicieux des massages, à cheval sur l'arrière de mes cuisses, étirant mes muscles noués par trop d'heures passées dans mon fauteuil. J'aurais été parfaitement décontracté sous ses caresses, si je ne sentais pas son érection imposante glisser entre mes fesses. J'essayais de faire fi de l'ignorer, mais malgré moi, mon bassin venait de plus en plus nettement à sa rencontre.

Il se pencha soudainement sur moi et alla planter ses dents dans la chair tendre de ma nuque en donnant un coup de rein. Je me cambrais en réponse. De sa langue, il traça lentement une ligne de feu, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à buter contre les deux globes charnus de mes fesses. Il les agrippa de ses mains, les écartant légèrement et reprit sa progression, s'insinuant dans mon intimité. Je criais sous ce traitement inhabituel. La chaleur de sa bouche fit disjoncter ma capacité à réfléchir. Je ramenais mes genoux sous moi, lui donnant un meilleur accès. Il me tortura de longues minutes, jouant de ses doigts et de la langue beaucoup trop agile pour ma santé mentale.

_« Tu l'as aussi pioché dans ma tête, cette idée ? » _

_« Non. »_

Il ne prit pas la peine de développer. Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de l'interroger plus avant. Il se redressa, enfonçant ses phalanges profondément en moi, agaçant mes points sensibles. Il se retira ensuite, m'incitant à m'allonger sur mon côté droit. Il se glissa entre mes jambes, s'asseyant sur ma cuisse droite. Il attrapa mon mollet gauche et le posa sur son épaule. Mes adducteurs tirèrent légèrement, mais rien d'insupportable. Je ne me savais pas si souple.

_« Je ne suis pas le seul à être une source intarissable de surprises. » _Me taquina-t-il, avant de me pénétrer brusquement.

Il me pilonna à un rythme soutenu, s'enfouissant ardemment entre mes reins, me faisant gémir fortement. Je débitais des phrases incompréhensibles, cet angle de pénétration était plus intense, plus profond. Sa main gauche se glissa entre mes jambes pour venir caresser mon membre à la même cadence que ses coups butoirs, achevant de me rendre fou de plaisir. J'explosais soudainement dans le creux de sa paume, tâchant les draps, son nom sur mes lèvres. Il se pencha sur moi pour dévorer ma bouche, ses coups de reins devinrent saccadés, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tende à son tour, se déversant en moi, un cri délicieux s'échappant de sa gorge.

Il reposa délicatement ma jambe et s'allongea contre mon dos en m'encerclant de ses bras. Je me collais un peu plus à lui en soupirant de bien-être. Nous avions encore deux heures devant nous pour nous reposer, avant de prendre notre quart.

Une fois douchés et habillés, nous nous mîmes en route vers la passerelle. Les portes du turbolift s'ouvrirent sur le pont en pleine effervescence.

« Capitaine ! » M'apostropha Sulu. « J'allais vous appeler. Nos senseurs ont capté la présence d'un planétoïde dans un espace encore inexploré. Devons-nous aller voir de plus près ? »

« Bien sûr, M. Sulu ! » Je lui répondais en prenant place dans mon fauteuil. Spock alla s'installer derrière son poste, après m'avoir lancé un regard pétillant. Il savait que c'était ce que j'attendais depuis des jours. Je souriais en observant l'écran principal. Enfin un peu d'action.

Nous étions en route vers la planète, repérée par nos radars. Son système solaire n'apparaissait pas sur nos cartes et j'étais curieux de savoir ce que nous allions y trouver. Elle gravitait autour d'une naine rouge, à une orbite à peu près équivalente à celle de Mercure, par rapport à notre soleil. Mais la différence d'âge des deux étoiles, en faisait une planète de classe M, tout à fait habitable.

Arrivé à proximité, Sulu nous mis en orbite. L'astre me rappela instantanément la Terre. Des continents, des océans et une atmosphère riche en oxygène. Une pointe de nostalgie me pinça le cœur, mais je la chassais bien vite. Quand on vivait dans l'espace, la mélancolie était un poison mortel. Je laissais les commandes au Japonais, qui acquiesça mais resta obstinément vissé à son poste de pilotage, refusant de prendre place dans mon fauteuil. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi j'acceptais un tel laxisme, mais personne n'avait encore osé poser la question. Je me garderai bien de répondre, de toute manière.

Spock se leva à ma suite et me suivit dans le turbolift, direction la salle de téléportation. À peine les portes se refermaient-elles, que je me réfugiais dans ses bras et l'embarquais dans un baiser délicieux, qui me laissa essoufflé, et serré dans mon pantalon. Nos moments d'intimité, en dehors de nos quartiers durant notre temps libre, se limitaient à pas grand-chose. L'entièreté de l'équipage était au courant que nous étions mariés, et cela ne dérangerait personne, si nous nous baladions main dans la main dans les couloirs. Mais, j'étais le Capitaine de ce navire, Spock était mon second officier. Nous n'étions pas deux jeunes Enseignes, presque anonymes, au milieu des plus de 400 hommes et femmes présents à bord. Un tel manque de professionnalisme, serait la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres. Nous nous contentions donc, de moments volés, dès que nous avions l'occasion d'être seuls. Cela me convenait, et il en était de même pour mon compagnon, qui aimait toujours aussi peu les démonstrations en public. Je le relâchais doucement, quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

Kyle nous attendait derrière son pupitre, il avait déjà certainement entré les coordonnées de la ville que nous avions choisie pour un premier contact. Elle était vaste et habitée. Bones était également présent, il tenait à nous accompagner, cette fois, malgré son aversion pour le téléporteur. D'après nos données, il semblait que l'évolution de l'espèce humanoïde peuplant cette planète, en était à un stade rappelant la fin de notre XXème siècle. Nous devions donc agir avec une certaine discrétion. Deux gardes de la sécurité nous accompagnaient, nous étions donc cinq sur cette expédition. Chacun de nous monta sur un plot. J'échangeais un dernier regard avec Spock, qui trahissait sûrement mon impatience. Il tendit sa main droite, dépliant son index et son majeur. Je les agrippais des miens, en me tournant vers Kyle.

« Énergie ! »

Nous nous matérialisâmes à l'entrée de la grande cité. Fort heureusement, personne ne passait par là pour nous voir. La ville était fortifiée, entourée de remparts immenses, ce qui ne cadrait pas vraiment avec l'époque présumée. Devait-on craindre une menace quelconque de l'extérieur ? Nous nous approchâmes rapidement de la haute porte. Une pancarte annonçait :

« Bienvenue à Harpocrate. Capitale de la culture d'Ogmios. »

Le nom de la ville avait manifestement été rajouté par-dessus un autre. Elle avait donc été rebaptisée. Plus bas, dans une police gothique difficilement lisible, car quelqu'un avait rayé la phrase, l'on pouvait déchiffrer :

« L'éloquence n'est que l'art d'embellir la logique. »

Juste en dessous, rajouté au marqueur noir, une autre maxime remplaçait celle d'avant :

« Le silence est le sanctuaire de la prudence. »

Ces contradictions étranges nous laissèrent perplexes. Nous trouverions sûrement plus de réponses à l'intérieur. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, et donnaient directement sur une large avenue goudronnée, bordée d'arbres et de réverbères. Nous nous plongeâmes alors dans une ambiance qui rappelait nos années 1990.

Des voitures, qui pour nous étaient préhistoriques, circulaient dans la rue, des promeneurs s'affairaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Il régnait une effervescence propre à la vie urbaine, mais quelque chose me dérangeait, sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Directement sur notre gauche, débutait une ample zone piétonne. C'était apparemment jour de marché et les pavés étaient jonchés de stands en tous genres. Des légumes aux vêtements, en passant par des meubles, en plus ou moins bon état.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la foule de badauds. Nos uniformes détonnaient quelque peu dans le paysage, mais personne ne sembla s'en formaliser, sur le moment. Au contraire, les gens paraissaient avenants, souriant sur notre passage ou esquissant un signe de tête amical. Impossible, pour autant, de me détendre.

_« Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser du pressentiment que quelque chose cloche. »_ Je pensais, en regardant Spock.

_« J'ai la même impression. »_ Me répondit-il, silencieusement.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de faire ça tout le temps ? C'est impoli les messes basses, vous savez ? Même si c'est télépathique. » Chuchota Bones.

Comme un seul homme, mon compagnon et moi nous tournâmes vers Léonard. J'étais abasourdi, mais pas par le contenu de sa phrase, non, mais par le son de sa voix. J'échangeais un regard de compréhension avec Spock, il avait suivi le même cheminement de pensée. Puis nous scrutâmes longuement la foule, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion.

Personne ne parlait.

Les habitants marchaient, les uns à côté des autres, ils faisaient leurs courses, marchandaient, souriaient, tout cela dans le plus religieux des silences. Seuls les bruits de la vie environnante nous parvenaient. Les talons claquant sur le sol, le vent dans les arbres, la circulation au loin, des aboiements ressemblant à ceux d'un chien, des rires d'enfants. Mais pas une parole.

Quelle étrange manière de cohabiter. Le peuple était-il simplement dépourvu de cordes vocales ? Ou était-ce d'usage selon une loi quelconque ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Je m'approchais d'un homme d'âge mûr, qui tenait une échoppe de chapeaux. Peut-être pourrait-il nous renseigner.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. » Je l'apostrophais, d'une voix forte pour être entendu, en espérant que mon traducteur universel ferait correctement son travail. « Pourriez-vous… »

Mais l'individu changea radicalement de comportement. Il perdit son air avenant et la panique se lut dans ses yeux. Il fit de grands gestes des mains, pour nous signifier de nous taire. Les passants à portée de ma voix, s'écartèrent comme si j'avais la peste. Certains crièrent. Les femmes mirent leurs enfants à l'abri. Nous les observâmes, effarés.

Un profond malaise succéda ma tentative de communiquer. Les gens nous contournaient largement, les yeux baissés. Il allait être ardu de demander notre route. Nous décidâmes de reprendre notre route, nous finirions bien par tomber sur un bâtiment officiel.


	2. Le grand Questeur

**Le grand Questeur**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette aventure. L'intrigue avance mais laisse pas mal de questions en suspens. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

Après de longues minutes d'errance, nous n'étions pas plus avancés. Aucun de nous n'osait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, de peur de déclencher la colère ou la panique chez les habitants. Heureusement, il me restait mon lien télépathique avec Spock et les gestes de communication tactique pour donner des ordres aux gardes. Bones, en revanche, se contentait de nous suivre de près, étant dans l'incapacité de nous comprendre. Contre toute attente, les gens ne semblaient pas plus perturbés que ça par leur mode de vie. Il était pourtant évident qu'ils se taisaient par peur que quelque chose se produise, mais je ne savais pas encore quoi. Ce qui sous-entendait, qu'ils parlaient _avant_. Avant quoi ? De toute manière. Comment vivaient-ils auparavant ? Que s'était-il passé ?

_« Pourquoi le mot Ogmios me dit quelque chose ? »_ J'interrogeais Spock, silencieusement.

_« C'est le dieu celte de l'éloquence. On disait de lui qu'il terrassait ses ennemis par la parole. Je trouve, d'ailleurs, qu'il te correspond plutôt bien. » _Me répondit-il.

_« Y a-t-il un domaine où tu es ignorant ? » _Je rétorquais, souriant à ce que je savais être un compliment.

_« Je trouve les différentes mythologies terriennes fascinantes. Pourquoi tant de noms pour parler de la même chose ? »_

_« Parce qu'avant l'invention de la navigation et d'autres moyens de transport plus sophistiqués, chacun donnait forme à sa culture et ses croyances dans son coin. Ça a d'ailleurs provoqué pas mal de guerres par la suite. » _J'exposais, tout en continuant à chercher un bâtiment officiel du regard.

_« Dis comme ça, cela est parfaitement logique. »_ Commenta-t-il.

Je me tournais vers lui, choqué.

_« Tu viens de dire que, moi, je suis logique ? »_

J'éclatais de rire, simplement heureux. Mais l'air contrarié de Bones, me coupa la chique. Je reprenais mon sérieux en repérant enfin une bâtisse ornée de deux drapeaux. L'une des étoffes était d'un blanc immaculé, en son centre l'on pouvait voir la silhouette noire stylisée d'un enfant avec un doigt sur la bouche. La deuxième était d'un vert vif, ornée des contours du visage d'un vieillard, la bouche ouverte, d'où jaillissaient de l'or et de l'ambre précieux.

Une lourde porte en bois servait d'entrée à l'édifice d'un style mêlant savamment une architecture quelque peu médiévale et des ornements beaucoup plus modernes. Nous gravîmes une volée de marches, avant de pénétrer dans ce qui devait être une sorte de mairie.

L'air y était frais et la hauteur sous plafond plutôt impressionnante. J'embrassais la scène du regard. Ce qui me perturba immédiatement, fut l'absence d'accueil. Il n'était pas habituel de pouvoir se promener librement dans ce genre d'office, sur Terre. Je me dis qu'il aurait été compliqué de demander quoi que ce soit, de toute manière.

Sur un des murs du vaste hall, une grande plaque en marbre, attira aussitôt l'attention de mon compagnon. Il s'arma de son tricordeur et scanna le long texte, illisible pour nous, qui était gravé dans la pierre. Il lança ensuite une analyse. L'appareil travailla quelques minutes, émettant une myriade de bips, décortiquant la langue locale.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »_ Je l'interrogeais, ayant compris qu'il avait lancé une traduction.

_« L'histoire de la ville. Des évènements antérieurs aux incidents qui ont réduit les habitants au silence. Rien de probant donc. Je vais tout de même transférer ses informations dans nos traducteurs universels, dans le cas, improbable, où quelqu'un accepterait de nous adresser la parole. » _

Il joignit les gestes à la parole, en appuyant sur quelques boutons. Un claquement de main, retentit soudainement, se répercutant fortement, dans ce silence de plomb. L'auteur du bruit était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à vue d'œil, de taille moyenne et plutôt rond. Cette manière cavalière d'attirer l'attention devait être monnaie courante. L'inconnu s'approcha de nous, d'une démarche sûre, que seule l'autorité pouvait conférer. Une fois à notre portée, il sortit une tablette tactile, quelque peu archaïque par rapport à celles que nous avions sur l'Enterprise, et commença à jouer de son index pour taper un message. Ainsi, c'était comme cela qu'ils communiquaient. Ensuite, il me la tendit, pour que je puisse lire. Ce dont je fus incapable, bien évidemment. Spock, prévenant, scannait déjà le texte. Il me montra ensuite la traduction :

« Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

J'interrogeais mon compagnon du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment comment procéder.

_« Ecris ta réponse sur sa tablette, je traduirais ensuite. »_

Je hochais simplement la tête, avant de taper sur les touches du clavier tactile.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jim Kirk. Voici mon compagnon, Spock et mon ami le docteur McCoy, ainsi que Burly et Johnson. Nous venons de loin et nous aimerions que vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé ici. »

Je tendis l'appareil à Spock et il passa son tricordeur devant l'écran. Il le tendit ensuite à l'homme en face de nous, pour qu'il puisse lire. Il me reprit, ensuite, sa tablette des mains. Il tapa sa réponse et me la rendit. Le Vulcain fit son œuvre et me monta le texte traduit.

« Bienvenue à Harpocrate, M. Kirk. Je suis Mrit*****, je suis le grand Questeur de cette ville. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre favorablement à votre requête. Vous êtes des étrangers et ceci ne vous concerne pas. »

Je soupirais de dépit. Léonard, qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaule, semblait fulminer sur place.

« Si vous pensez qu'on va simplement s'en aller en vous laissant continuer à opprimer votre peuple de la sorte, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! » S'emporta-t-il, soudainement.

« Bones ! » Je le réprimandais en me tournant vers lui. Je ne vis donc pas ce qui se passait.

Un hurlement de douleur me fit sursauter. Mrit avait plaqué ses deux mains sur son visage. Il souffrait manifestement. Spock tentait déjà de l'assister.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Je demandais à voix haute.

« Il s'est littéralement mis le doigt dans l'œil ! » M'apprit mon compagnon, perplexe.

« Bones, fait quelque chose ! » J'ordonnais à mon ami.

Le médecin se précipita sur l'homme, écarta ses mains pour pouvoir l'examiner.

« Rien de grave, heureusement. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? C'était une expression, à ne pas prendre au premier degré ! »

« Docteur. » Tenta de le calmer la Vulcain. « Il m'a semblé qu'il agissait contre sa volonté. »

« Allez-vous vous taire ! » Cria soudainement Mrit, nous réduisant au silence.

Spock s'empara de la tablette, tapant à une vitesse folle. Il traduisit son texte rapidement et mit son tricordeur dans les mains du Questeur, qui s'était calmé. Il parcourut l'écran. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à mon mari.

_« D'après mes premières conclusions, sur cette planète, tout ce qui est dit devient réel. Dans ce message, j'excuse notre comportement et lui explique que nous allons partir pour le moment, mais que nous reviendrons plus tard. Nous devons discuter de la marche à suivre et pour cela, remonter à bord de l'Enterprise. » _M'expliqua-t-il.

Ça se tenait et je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas parler librement ici. J'acceptais donc sa suggestion et appelais le vaisseau pour nous faire téléporter, après avoir salué Mrit.

…

Nous étions, Spock, Bones et moi, en salle de réunion. Après un point rapide sur la situation, il était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se faire. Nous étions face à un peuple opprimé par une puissance qui les dépassait, et donc, qui avait de fortes chances de venir de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un n'avait pas respecté la politique de non-intervention. Soit ces personnes ne faisaient pas partie de la fédération, soit nous avions affaire à des traîtres. Restait à savoir, de quelle manière ils procédaient pour donner forme à toutes les paroles qui pourraient être prononcées sur la surface de la planète, et ce, quelle que soit la langue parlée, puisque cela avait agi sur McCoy.

Nous devions cependant être prudents et ne pas aggraver les choses. En attendant, la nuit était tombée et il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire aujourd'hui. Nous décidâmes donc d'aller nous reposer pour la nuit et de redescendre sur Ogmios demain matin.

…

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut vouloir le pouvoir au point d'assujettir tout un peuple contre son gré. Cela me dépasse. » Je vociférais en pénétrant dans les quartiers de Spock, à sa suite.

« Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'intègre et que tu as des principes. » Me répondit-il, en déposant ses affaires sur son bureau.

« Sûrement. » Je ponctuais. « Je tuerai pour une douche. »

« Inutile d'en arriver là. » Me répondit-il, en me débarrassant de mon t-shirt. Je me laissais faire, en l'observant tranquillement.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Je le taquinais.

« Je pense qu'il est évident que je te déshabille. »

« Et que me vaut cette atteinte à ma pudeur ? » Je continuais dans ma lancée.

Il stoppa tout mouvement, quelques secondes, me fixant longuement de son regard trop sombre. J'attendis qu'il parle, mais il ne dit rien. À la place, il me prit la main et me tira dans la salle de bain. Je le suivais en rigolant.

L'eau chaude frappa mon dos, tandis qu'il m'encerclait de ses bras pour m'embrasser. Immédiatement, mes muscles se détendirent et toute la tension de la journée s'envola dans les volutes de vapeur. Face à moi, il me savonna ensuite doucement, prenant son temps pour attiser mon désir et je le lui rendais bien. Ses lèvres ne me quittaient pas, sa langue jouait divinement avec la mienne, ses mains semblaient partout en même temps. Son érection se frottait délicieusement à mon membre douloureux, ses vrilles s'enroulant autour de nous deux, nous soudant l'un à l'autre. J'avais beaucoup trop chaud, la tête me tournait. Je me raccrochais à ses épaules fermes. Mais il dut sentir mon malaise, car il ouvrit la cabine et me guida vers l'extérieur, après avoir fermé le robinet.

L'air ambiant, sur ma peau mouillée, me rafraîchit agréablement et je recouvrais mes esprits, pour apercevoir Spock, allongé sur le lit, qui attendait visiblement que je le rejoigne. Je ne me fis pas prier et me glissais entre ses jambes, pour retourner dévorer sa bouche. Je retrouvais avec enthousiasme, la chaleur de sa peau et ses mains puissantes qui agrippèrent mes fesses, pressant mon bassin contre le sien. Il enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je compris le message. J'embrassais son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur, croquais la pointe d'une oreille, puis descendais sur ses pectoraux, taquinant un téton. Spock caressait mon dos, exerçait une douce pression sur mes épaules, m'incitant à dévaler son ventre. Je plongeais ma langue dans son nombril, léchais l'os d'une hanche, mordillais son aine. Il n'était que gémissements, ses doigts s'agrippant sporadiquement au drap. Je posais mes lèvres sur son membre suintant, brûlant, puis je l'engloutissais complètement dans ma bouche, m'abreuvant de son goût si particulier. Ses vrilles vinrent caresser mes joues et je les trouvais presque tendres. Une main se glissa dans mes boucles blondes, mi-reconnaissante, mi-autoritaire, m'imposant sans en avoir l'air, un rythme plus poussé. J'accédais à sa demande, mettant plus d'ardeur à le satisfaire. De mes doigts, je recueillais du lubrifiant à la base de son érection, puis partais à l'assaut de son intimité. Il écarta plus largement ses cuisses, me facilitant l'accès. J'enfonçais profondément mes phalanges en lui, accentuant la pression autour de lui, puis j'ouvrais les yeux et m'émerveillais devant l'image d'un Spock complètement abandonné à mes soins. Ses joues étaient d'un vert prononcé, ses cheveux en bataille, ses paupières fortement closes et ses lèvres humides et gonflées par mes baisers laissaient échapper des gémissements exquis. Je ralentis la cadence, jusqu'à le relâcher doucement et retirer délicatement mes doigts. Je me mis entre ses jambes, puis le tirais à moi pour caler ses fesses sur mes cuisses. Puis j'attrapais l'arrière de ses genoux pour repousser ses jambes sur son torse. J'accrochais son regard, m'assurant qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise. Ma main droite migra de nouveau vers le sud et je taquinais son entrée de la pulpe d'un pouce, le faisant languir.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_ Je le provoquais, ayant moi-même du mal à garder mon contrôle.

En réponse, il leva son bassin vers moi, l'envie et la frustration se mêlant dans ses yeux.

_« Dis-le. »_ J'insistais, la menace sous-jacente de m'arrêter là, à peine camouflée.

_« Prends-moi. »_ Capitula-t-il, sa voix suppliante résonnant dans ma tête.

J'agrippais alors ses hanches et le pénétrais brusquement, m'enfonçant durement dans sa chaleur, me retirant pour mieux revenir, lui enlevant toute capacité de penser. Je voulais qu'il se donne complètement à moi. Il se cambra sur le matelas, des cris rauques s'échappant de sa gorge. Je m'exhortais à un rythme dur, mais lent, pour retarder l'inévitable, malgré les ondulations de son corps, m'incitant à accélérer. Deux mains puissantes empoignèrent mes avant-bras et je tirais Spock à moi, pour l'asseoir sur mon érection, plongeant plus profondément en lui. Il se retint à mes épaules pour accompagner mes mouvements, se soulevant à la force de ses jambes tendues sous l'effort et s'abaissant, encore et encore, à une cadence de plus en plus chaotique. J'agrippais ses fesses pour accentuer mes va-et-vient, ma bouche venant s'écraser contre la sienne, son membre glissant délicieusement contre mon ventre. Mes muscles me brûlaient et je perdais mon souffle, mais j'accélérais encore, perdant le peu de maîtrise qu'il me restait. Les mains de mon amant se crispèrent dans mon dos et il déversa son cri de jouissance dans ma gorge, alors qu'il se répandait sur mes abdominaux. Je me perdais une dernière fois en lui, avant de le rejoindre dans l'orgasme en le serrant fortement contre moi.

Spock bascula en arrière, m'emportant dans sa chute et nous tombâmes sur les draps dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, essoufflés et transpirant. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, écoutant l'écho des battements de son cœur qui tapait contre ses côtes. Le calme revint progressivement. Je respirais lentement son odeur épicée et caressant son flanc du bout des doigts. À demi endormit, je me hissais au niveau de son visage pour déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres pleines. Une main glissa sur ma nuque, puis dans mes cheveux, me faisant soupirer de bien-être. J'adorais ces moments de tendresse. Soudainement, un gargouillement sonore vint quelque peu casser l'ambiance. Spock caressa mon ventre.

_« Tu as faim ? »_

_« Je suis affamé. »_ J'avouais, penaud. _« Mais de nourriture, cette fois. » _J'ironisais.

Il me relâcha pour se lever et commença à s'habiller.

« Je ne serais pas contre un bon repas, moi non plus. » Dit-il, à voix haute.

Je lui souriais, en l'imitant, puis nous sortîmes, direction le mess.

* * *

**_*_ Mrit, se prononce [mérit], « maire » en hébreu.**


	3. Anachronisme

**Anachronisme**

**Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 3, ça parle culinaire, Spock est une encyclopédie, Bones cassant et il y a beaucoup de tendresse. Bonne lecture! Et merci pour vos reviews.**

Le mess des officiers était désert à cette heure-ci. La phase nocturne était bien avancée, mais notre étreinte m'avait ouvert l'appétit et je ne pourrais pas dormir l'estomac vide. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas mangé grand-chose aujourd'hui. Heureusement, Bones ne l'avait pas remarqué. Nous étions donc, Spock et moi, seuls à une table, côte à côte. J'avais synthétisé un steak et des frites. Sur ma droite, sur le plateau de mon compagnon, un bol fumant dégageait cette odeur particulière, que j'identifiais maintenant comme étant celle de la soupe au plomeek. Je grimaçais légèrement, au souvenir de son goût infect. Puis je regardais ma viande, et pris conscience qu'il devait en être de même pour le Vulcain, à la vue de mon assiette. Existait-il un mets que nous appréciions tous les deux ?

_« J'aime l'omelette aux pommes de terre. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en manger une fois. »_

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en réponse. Même si nos différences faisaient la richesse de notre relation, j'aimais découvrir que nous avions aussi des points communs, même minimes. J'attaquais mon bœuf saignant avec envie. Ça ne valait pas un vrai beefsteak, mais la saveur et la texture étaient tout de même bien imitées. Nous dînâmes dans un silence paisible et confortable. Je sentais la chaleur de la cuisse de Spock, contre la mienne. C'était agréable d'être aussi proche en dehors de nos quartiers. J'allais saucer mon plat, quand je remarquais que mon compagnon n'avait pas pris de pain, alors que j'avais déjà pu le voir en tremper dans son bol, quand nous étions sur Vulcain. Je comprenais qu'il s'abstenait car le synthétiseur le distribuait sous forme de petites baguettes et qu'il serait donc obligé de le couper à la main. Je scindais le mien en deux et réduisis une des moitiés en petits morceaux, avant de les poser sur son plateau. Il observa mon manège sans rien dire, mais quand j'eus fini, il agrippa ma nuque et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je pivotais vers lui, pour l'enjamber et m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes fesses, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser.

« J'étais venu pour une collation nocturne, mais là, je n'ai plus faim. Sérieusement, prenez une chambre ! »

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de McCoy et quittais la bouche de mon mari pour me tourner vers mon ami. Je repris rapidement ma place sur le banc, ne voulant pas mettre Spock encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Bones ! Joins-toi à nous. Puisque aucun de nous ne dort, autant faire le point sur la mission. » Je proposais, revenant sur un terrain plus professionnel.

Le médecin capitula, sans faire plus de commentaire et vint s'installer en face de nous, au bout de cinq minutes, avec une assiette de poisson et de légumes. Il lorgna mes frites d'un air réprobateur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute façon, ces derniers temps, je pratiquais suffisamment d'activité physique pour pouvoir me le permettre.

« Nous savons déjà qu'une force extérieure à la planète est venue chambouler leur mode de vie. Mais sans la collaboration des habitants, nous aurons des difficultés à démasquer le coupable. Nous devons donc trouver une faille, quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place, pour avoir un début de piste. » Je résumais.

« Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais j'ai remarqué une chose étrange. » Nous apprit Spock, en plongeant quelques morceaux de pain, à l'aide de sa cuillère, dans sa soupe.

« Dis toujours. Au point où on en est, chaque détail peut faire la différence. » Je l'encourageais.

« Eh bien, le type de tablettes tactiles qu'ils utilisent pour communiquer, est similaire au premier pad terrien du genre. Ce qui me semble étrange, c'est qu'il a été commercialisé par la société Apple, en 2010, ce qui ne colle pas du tout avec le stade d'évolution de la population d'Ogmios. Après, la différence de date n'est pas énorme et il est toujours possible qu'ils se soient développés plus rapidement dans ce domaine que vous, sous la contrainte de leur situation. » Nous exposa-t-il.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose à creuser. Nous devons découvrir s'ils les ont inventés ou si on leur a fourni pour qu'ils ne sombrent pas dans le chaos. Demain, nous retournerons interroger Mrit. Et surtout, Bones, tu n'ouvres pas la bouche. Ta propension aux métaphores tarabiscotées pourrait provoquer une catastrophe. »

« J'ai retenu la leçon, Jim. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si, par malheur, je lui avais dit d'aller au diable. » Me répondit Léonard, en finissant son plat.

« N'y pensons plus, ça n'est pas arrivé. » Je concluais. « Spock, peut-on installer un traducteur instantané sur un de nos PADD ? » Je demandais à mon compagnon.

« Je pense pouvoir bricoler quelque chose. Cela faciliterait la communication, en effet. C'est une bonne idée, Jim. » M'assura-t-il, en vidant le reste de son bol.

« Tout à fait le genre de choses auxquelles tu aurais pu penser. » Je lui répondais en souriant.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous envoyer des fleurs, on pourra peut-être enfin aller se coucher ? » Railla McCoy.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Ça va avec Nyota ? » Je l'attaquais en retour.

« Comme sur des roulettes. » M'affirma-t-il, le regard soudain rêveur. « Je vais d'ailleurs aller la rejoindre, en espérant qu'elle ne dorme pas non plus. » Ajouta-t-il, en se levant pour débarrasser son plateau. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. « Je vous laisse finir votre repas tranquillement. Par contre, prenez au moins le temps de vous rendre dans vos quartiers, je vous rappelle qu'il y a des caméras ici. » Nous suggéra-t-il, paternaliste.

Je secouais la tête en rigolant. Bones ne changerait jamais.

…

Je n'avais pas envie de me coucher tout de suite. C'était un de ces soirs où trop de choses trottaient dans ma tête. D'habitude, je m'isolais dans la baie d'observation, déserte la plupart du temps. Mais, pour la première fois, je voulais que quelqu'un m'accompagne. Je guidais donc Spock vers ma forteresse de solitude, le laissant entrer dans une nouvelle partie de mon jardin secret. Je le fis s'asseoir sur le banc, face à l'espace infini et me lovais sur ses genoux. Je m'autorisais enfin à me détendre, mon nez dans son cou, m'enivrant de sa fragrance chaude, me ramenant, en pensée, sur les terres brûlantes de Vulcain. Je fermais les yeux et j'étais de nouveau dans la maison de Sarek et Amanda, enchevêtré dans les draps de notre lit, le corps ardant de mon amant mêlé au mien dans une étreinte fiévreuse. Je partageais ces images avec lui, à travers notre lien et ses bras me serrèrent plus fort contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux. Sans le vouloir, je sombrais dans le sommeil, ma tête sur son épaule.

…

Je fus réveillé par un mouvement de balancier. J'ouvrais les yeux et tombais sur le visage de Spock, en contre-plongée, les lumières du plafond m'aveuglèrent. Je reconnus le couloir menant à ses quartiers, il était en train de me porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et lui volais un baiser, encore à moitié endormi. La porte s'ouvrit sur notre passage et il me déposa sur son lit. Il me retira mes vêtements, un à un, délicatement. Une fois nu, je m'enroulais dans le drap, m'enfonçant dans les oreillers. Il se déshabilla pour me rejoindre et quand il se blottit contre mon dos, je dormais déjà.

…

Je me réveillais trop tôt à mon goût. Je grommelais pour la forme, en regardant le chronomètre. Le réveil ne devait sonner que dans une heure. Je ne serai jamais vraiment du matin, même si certains étaient plus agréables que d'autres. Comme présentement. Sortir des bras de Morphée, dans la chaleur de ceux de mon compagnon et sentir son érection contre le bas de mon dos, ça n'avait pas de prix. Je me frottais lascivement contre lui, provocateur, en demande de contact. Spock, encore quelque peu endormi, resserra sa prise sur moi en embrassant ma nuque. J'accentuais le mouvement de mes hanches, son membre suintant, glissant sur ma peau. Un grondement approbateur monta de sa gorge. Il crocheta son bras gauche sous mon genou, remmenant ma jambe contre mon torse et il me pénétra avec précaution, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. Ses gestes étaient quelque peu alourdis par sommeil et il me fit l'amour lentement, prenant son temps, sans brusquerie. J'en appréciais chaque minute, me délectant de la douceur de ses gestes, des caresses, presque tendres, sur mon sexe tendu. Son rythme devint un peu plus dur, un peu plus rapide, à mesure que nous approchions de la délivrance. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, en tournant ma tête vers lui et l'emportais dans un baiser sensuel, voluptueux. Je vins longuement dans le creux de sa paume, alors que la cadence de ses coups de reins devenait désordonnée, mes cris allant se perdre dans sa bouche. Il se tendit finalement contre moi, m'étreignant fortement et jouit à son tour, mordant mon épaule. Il me garda contre lui encore un moment, ne souhaitant pas me quitter tout de suite.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je laissais ses mots s'infiltrer dans mon cœur. Les deux seules fois où nous nous les étions dit, c'était le jour de ma mort et le jour de notre mariage. Deux évènements beaucoup trop chargés émotionnellement. Les prononcer dans un cadre aussi détendu, leur donna une autre portée.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Je répondais tout bas, en amenant une de ses mains à mes lèvres, embrassant la pulpe de son index et son majeur, fusionnant les baisers de nos deux peuples.

Après quelques dernières minutes de détente, Spock me motiva à sortir du lit pour filer sous la douche.

…

Nous étions tous les trois en salle de téléportation, prêts à retourner interroger Mrit. Kyle entra directement les coordonnées où il nous avait récupéré la vieille, nous faisant gagner du temps et nous envoya sur la planète. Nous retrouvâmes le lourd silence de la « mairie ». Nous étions venus sans gardes, cette fois, pour limiter un maximum les risques. Le grand Questeur ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, mais conserva une certaine réserve à notre égard en lançant un regard mauvais à Bones. Je m'armais de ma tablette, sur laquelle Spock avait installé, ce matin, un logiciel capable de traduire le dialecte local, et taper un message clair et concis.

« Il y a manifestement eu des abus envers votre peuple. Notre devoir est d'y remédier. Vous devez accepter de nous expliquer la situation. »

Je lui tendais ensuite l'appareil, qu'il observa avec curiosité, avant de lire le texte dont j'avais lancé la traduction.

Il prit le temps de la réflexion, puis finit par me répondre, avant de me rendre ma tablette. Je pris connaissance du contenu du message, après qu'elle l'ait décrypté.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider. Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous feriez mieux de passer votre chemin avant qu'_il_ ne vous fasse la même chose qu'à nous. »

« Ce n'est pas notre genre de fuir devant la menace. Nous sommes lourdement armés et nombreux. Nous pouvons vous aider. Dites-nous au moins d'où viennent les appareils qui vous permettent de communiquer. » Je tapais rapidement, avant de lui montrer.

Il me regarda longuement, mettant au défi ma détermination. Il hocha finalement la tête doucement, puis écrit sa réponse.

« C'est _lui_ qui nous les a donné, pour que nous puissions vivre en harmonie. »

« Mais à quel prix. » Je commentais, malgré moi, à voix haute. Mrit eut une réaction de recul, mais je lui fis un geste d'excuse qui sembla le calmer. Mes paroles avaient été sans conséquence.

« Qui ça, _lui_ ? » Je finis pas demander, par écrit cette fois.

« Ogmios, notre Dieu à tous. Qui nous avait donné le don de l'éloquence mais que nous avons offensé de nos paroles et qui nous a puni. » Je pus lire, quand il me rendit ma tablette.

Je n'avais pas suffisamment parcouru l'espace pour affirmer que des êtres avec de tels pouvoirs n'existaient pas. Mais je ne croyais en aucun Dieu et celui-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Il avait forcément un point faible et nous allions le trouver.


	4. Dror

**Dror**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce chapitre 4. L'intrigue devient encore un peu plus mystérieuse. Bonne lecture! Et merci pour vos reviews!**

Nous étions de retour sur l'Enterprise. Nous n'avions pas appris grand-chose de plus de Mrit. A part que celui qui se faisait appeler Ogmios, avait débarqué dix ans auparavant, dont ne sait où et avait remodelé les choses à son image. Pour quelle raison, toute une population s'était pliée à la volonté d'un seul homme, venu d'ailleurs, restait un mystère. Le Questeur avait manifestement peur d'en dire trop. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il craignait une punition s'il s'épanchait sur le sujet. Cela me confortait dans ma décision de retrouver cet individu et de lui dire ce que je pensais de la mégalomanie.

Le peuple de cette planète était très semblable aux humains, en apparence. Nous n'avions pas eu encore l'occasion de constater des différences biologiques majeures, mais ils paraissaient être, majoritairement, plutôt grands et élancés. Nous avions pu voir plusieurs ethnies, alors que nous parcourions les rues, différentes couleurs de peaux, des teintes de cheveux inédites comme le bleu, qui semblaient naturelles, des styles vestimentaires assez extravagants. De nombreux enfants également, souvent en groupe, surveillés par deux ou trois adultes.

Nous étions dans mes quartiers. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, Léonard le tribble, que nous appelions toujours ainsi dans le plus grand secret, roucoulait doucement sur mon ventre. Spock était installé dans mon fauteuil d'appoint et semblait perdu dans ses songes.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Je lui demandais, en sortant de mes propres réflexions.

« À Frédéric II. »

« Qui est-ce ? » J'avouais mon ignorance.

« Un empereur du XIIIe siècle terrien. Il voulut faire une expérience pour savoir quelle était la langue originelle de l'être humain. Il installa six bébés dans une pouponnière et ordonna à leurs nourrices de les alimenter, de les endormir, de les baigner, mais surtout de ne jamais leur parler. Il espérait ainsi découvrir quelle serait la langue que ces nourrissons, sans influence extérieure, choisiraient naturellement. II pensait que ce serait le grec ou le latin. Cependant l'expérience ne donna pas le résultat escompté. Non seulement aucun bébé ne se mit à parler un quelconque langage, mais tous les six dépérirent et finirent par mourir. » Me raconta-t-il.

« C'est affreux ! » Je m'exclamais.

« En effet. J'y pense car je me demande comment les habitants d'Ogmios arrivent à élever leurs enfants, sans leur parler et surtout sans leur apprendre le langage. Ils ont besoin de communication pour survivre. »

« Nous avons pourtant croisé de nombreux gamins et ils avaient l'air en parfaite santé. »

« Je sais. Et cela est complètement illogique, Jim. Je pense que nous sommes encore loin de savoir tout ce qui se passe sur cette planète. »

« Ce que l'on sait déjà, est bien flou. Qu'entend Mrit quand il dit qu'Ogmios leur a donné le don de l'éloquence ? Ils devaient pourtant parler avant son arrivée. Donc il ne veut pas dire qu'il leur a offert la parole. Mais autre chose. Peut-être que le traducteur a fait une erreur ? »

« C'est peu probable. » Me répondit-il, en se levant pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Sa main se fourra dans les poils, aussi blonds que mes cheveux, de Léonard. L'animal gazouilla de contentement. « L'éloquence est un art. Le talent de bien parler, l'aptitude à s'exprimer avec aisance, la capacité d'émouvoir, de persuader par la parole. Il ne s'agit pas là de communication, mais bien de captiver un auditoire. Peut-être n'avaient-ils aucun leader avant sa venue, pas de gouvernement en place. Mrit a prétendu qu'il leur permettait de vivre en harmonie. Peut-être qu'auparavant, ils vivaient dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres contextes qui donneraient à un seul homme, le pouvoir d'asseoir son autorité. »

« Mais ils ont bien construit une civilisation ! » Je m'exclamais, en levant les mains au ciel. « C'est impossible sans un minimum d'ordre. »

« Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, à mon avis. L'architecture de la plupart des bâtiments semble très ancienne alors que les derniers ajouts, plus moderne, sont manifestement très récents. Il y a donc un écart énorme. D'un côté des fondations du type médiéval et de l'autre, des ornements rappelant votre XXIe siècle. Quelque chose s'est donc produit, je dirais environ deux cents ans en arrière, qui a plongé cette population dans le chaos. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie certainement les fondements de leur civilisation. »

« Puis cet inconnu a débarqué, trouvant les mots justes pour assujettir tout un peuple à sa volonté. » Je complétais.

« Exactement. » Ponctua-t-il.

« Reste à trouver où il se cache maintenant. Il y a de forte chance que la nouvelle de notre visite se soit répandue. Nous devons redescendre pour étudier plus longuement la population. Trouver leurs lieux de culte. » Dis-je, en me redressant brusquement.

Léonard alla se réfugier sous le t-shirt de Spock, qui se dépatouilla pour le récupérer, sans succès. J'éclatais de rire devant ce spectacle incongru de mon compagnon, qui se résigna à retirer son haut, pour retrouver l'animal accroché aux poils de son torse, manifestement contrarié de ne plus se faire câliner.

…

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, quand nous partîmes, tous les trois, pour une nouvelle expédition. Nous nous matérialisâmes dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards, avant de nous engouffrer dans une avenue. Nous étions apparemment dans un quartier populaire. De nombreuses boutiques bordaient les trottoirs. Le silence des gens était toujours un choc et je me demandais encore, comment nous avions pu passer à côté la première fois que nous étions venus.

Nous parcourûmes ainsi beaucoup de rues, recueillant un maximum d'informations sur le comportement des habitants. Plusieurs choses nous laissèrent perplexes. Pas exemple, nous n'avions vu aucun parent accompagné d'enfants en bas âge. Les seuls qui croisèrent notre route avaient visiblement plus de six ans, et se déplaçaient souvent en petits groupes, accompagnés de quelques adultes. Cette constatation mit en lumière un autre fait étrange.

_« Il n'y a aucune école. » _Pensa Spock, en même temps que moi.

_« Peut-être sont-elles regroupées dans un même endroit ? » _Je suggérais.

_« Ou il n'y en a très peu, comme sur Vulcain. »_

Bones agrippa mon bras, pour attirer mon attention. Il me lança un regard mi-curieux, mi-exaspéré et je m'armais de mon PADD pour lui résumer ma conversation silencieuse avec mon compagnon. Il lut le message et haussa les épaules, signifiant que lui non plus n'avait pas d'explication. Puis il tapa à son tour une réponse, avant de me rendre l'appareil.

« La vraie question est : comment font-ils pour faire taire leurs enfants ? Comment leur font-ils comprendre qu'ils ne doivent pas parler ? Et surtout, comment s'y prennent-ils pour éviter qu'ils provoquent des catastrophes ? Car on sait tous que les gamins sont capables de dire n'importe quoi, avec leur imagination débordante. »

Il soulevait un point primordial, en effet. Spock lut par-dessus mon épaule, avant de se perdre dans ses réflexions. Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau. Il me prit ensuite la tablette des mains, avant de partager ses conclusions avec nous.

« Nous apprenons très tôt, sur Vulcain, qu'il est mal vu d'exprimer ses émotions en public. Nous sommes très rapidement bridés à ce niveau. La seule manière efficace d'y parvenir, a toujours était de nous regrouper dans un nombre limité d'institutions, et ce dès l'âge de trois ans. Cela n'explique pas où sont les nourrissons, mais c'est peut-être une piste intéressante à creuser. »

J'essayais d'imaginer mon compagnon, petit garçon, déjà sérieux, sur les bancs de l'école et je trouvais l'idée amusante.

_« Nos salles de classe n'ont rien en commun avec les vôtres, il n'y a ni table, ni chaise. Mais j'aime la manière dont tu me vois. » _Pensa Spock.

Je lui souris et nous nous remîmes en route.

…

Au détour d'une rue, nous tombâmes sur un immense parc de construction récente. Les pelouses étaient magnifiquement entretenues, les arbres projetaient leurs ombres bienfaitrices sur des bancs en bois, des adolescents lézardaient au soleil, des couples se promenaient dans les allées. Le silence ambiant rendait le lieu étrangement apaisant. Nos pas crissèrent sur le gravier, une brise légère nous rafraîchit. Soudainement, un animal ressemblant vaguement à un gros chien se précipita sur nous, l'air amical. Il se jeta sur Spock, posant ses pattes avant sur le torse de mon second. Il le regardait, la langue pendante, ses yeux étaient pétillants. Mon compagnon se tourna vers moi, incertain quant à la marche à suivre. Bones étouffa un fou rire. La créature jappa joyeusement, en remuant sa queue en panache. Je venais au secours de Spock en tapant des mains sur mes genoux. Le molosse reporta son attention sur moi, se frottant contre mes jambes. Je fourrageais énergiquement ses longs poils, d'un brun chocolat. Puis il repartit en courant dans l'autre sens, vers un jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Je m'approchais de lui, un sourire avenant sur mes lèvres. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'interroger un gosse, mais parfois, la fin justifiait les moyens. Je ressortais mon PADD, arrivé à sa hauteur et lui tendais après avoir tapé un message.

« C'est une belle bête que tu as là. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Le garçon sourit, confiant et répondit.

« Son nom est Gladstone et il est très gentil. »

Je laissais échapper un petit rire, avant d'écrire de nouveau.

« Dis-moi. Nous cherchons une école. Tu peux peut-être nous aider ? »

L'enfant lit ma question, puis me jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix très basse, en regardant partout autour de lui.

Je sursautais presque, au son de sa voix. Ce garçon était, au mieux, un nourrisson à l'arrivée d'Ogmios. Ils leur apprenaient donc à parler. Mais pour quelle raison ? Spock, qui avait sûrement suivi mon raisonnement, semblait aussi perplexe que moi. Je posais un genou à terre, me mettant au niveau de l'enfant.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Je chuchotais.

« Dror*****. » Répondit-il, toujours aussi bas.

« Dror. Je m'appelle Jim. Le grand avec les oreilles pointues, c'est Spock et celui qui a un air ronchon, c'est Léonard. Et, en effet, nous venons de loin et ne sommes pas très au courant de vos coutumes. Nous nous demandions où les enfants comme toi, passent leurs journées. »

« À l'académie, monsieur Jim. C'est à environ un kilomètre dans cette direction. » Murmura-t-il, en pointant l'autre côté du parc, du doigt.

« Merci, Dror. Tu peux y aller. » Je concluais, en me relevant.

Le garçon s'éloigna, Gladstone sur ses talons, après un dernier signe de main. Je regardais discrètement autour de nous, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué notre conversation. Je m'autorisais à me détendre de nouveau. Nous prîmes l'azimut indiqué, en coupant par la pelouse. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

***Dror : « liberté » en hébreu.**


	5. V'tosh ka'tur

**V'tosh ka'tur**

**Note de l'auteur : Enfin quelques révélations dans ce chapitre 5. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

Spock semblait troublé. Nous étions en route pour l'académie et il ne communiquait pas avec moi, regardant étrangement, les hauteurs des bâtiments.

_« Quelque chose te perturbe ? »_ Je pensais, en lui touchant le bras.

_« Oui. Depuis le début, mais je m'arrive pas à déterminer quoi, exactement. Il y a des éléments, tout autour de nous, qui me donnent une impression de déjà-vu. Ça reste très diffus, fondu dans le décor. » _Répondit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Inconsciemment, j'observais à mon tour les différents immeubles, mais je ne remarquais rien de particulier, à part ce que nous avions déjà constaté.

_« Tu finiras bien par trouver. » _Je le rassurais.

Bones m'interrogea du regard. Je lui fis un signe de dénégation, pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien d'important.

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse, manifestement de construction récente, parce qu'elle détonnait dans le paysage. L'entrée avait une allure de temple, mais entièrement en matériaux modernes et contrastait avec le reste de l'édifice, beaucoup plus classique. Une immense porte nous faisait face, en haut d'une volée de sept larges marches. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée, seulement dans les étages qui étaient au nombre de sept également. Je débutais mon ascension, quand je remarquais que Spock ne nous suivait pas. Il s'était figé en bas des marches, ses yeux fixés sur un point bien au-dessus de ma tête. Je levais la tête pour suivre son regard. Je tombais sur l'emblème de l'école. Il était plutôt complexe. Le même vieillard qui ornait le drapeau d'Ogmios y figurait. Sauf qu'au lieu de cracher de l'or et de l'ambre, sortait de sa bouche un grand cercle épais, en son milieu se dessinait un rond plus petit, d'où partait la pointe d'un triangle qui s'étendait en dehors de l'anneau extérieur. Je ressentis alors à mon tour, cette fugace impression de déjà-vu.

_« Une infinie diversité dans d'infinies combinaisons. » _

C'était une pensée furtive de Spock, presque insaisissable et qui ne m'était pas destinée. Mais elle me parvint tout de même et la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Que faisait le sigle de l'IDIC sur la façade de l'école d'une planète inconnue, à des centaines d'années-lumière de Vulcain ?

Je posais mes yeux sur Bones, je vis que lui aussi avait remarqué. Je me retournais vers mon compagnon, qui s'était remis du choc. Il nous rejoint d'un pas rapide. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. » Chuchota-t-il, pour intégrer Léonard à la conversation.

Il n'y avait personne en vue, nous devions juste faire attention à ce que nous disions.

« On en saura sûrement plus en entrant. » Je suggérais, en me dirigeant vers la lourde porte.

Mes acolytes me suivirent. À la seconde où je pénétrais dans le bâtiment, je sentis un léger courant électrique me parcourir. McCoy sursauta à côté de moi. J'en conclus qu'il l'avait senti aussi.

« J'ai l'impression que nous venons de passer à travers un champ de force. » Je murmurais tout bas, ma voix résonnant quand même légèrement.

« À quoi sert-il ? À repérer les visiteurs ? » Me demanda Bones, en chuchotant.

« J'espère que non. » Je répondais, en m'avançant.

Le hall était encore plus impressionnant que celui de la mairie. Un double escalier, en verre et en acier chromé, montait dans les étages. À notre droite, deux ascenseurs. À notre gauche, sur tout un pan de mur blanc, une immense toile représentait un homme auréolé de lumière. Le peuple, à ses pieds, semblait le vénérer. Mais ce n'est pas l'aspect clairement religieux qui me choqua. Il était juste impossible de rater les oreilles pointues et les sourcils obliques de celui qui était, sans aucun doute, Ogmios. Je me remémorais les regards appuyés des habitants sur notre petit groupe. Je les avais attribués à notre accoutrement, mais cela prenait une autre dimension, à présent. Ils étaient certainement dus au visage de Spock, en réalité. La situation était plus compliquée que je ne l'avais imaginé.

« Que je sois pendu si ce type n'est pas un Vulcain ! » S'exclama Léonard, en apercevant le tableau. Il plaqua brusquement une main sur sa bouche, alors que je me tournais vers lui, horrifié.

Mais rien ne se passa. Après de longues secondes d'angoisse, nous étions forcés de constater que le médecin respirait encore.

« Le pouvoir d'Ogmios ne semble pas agir ici. » Constata Spock. « Nous sommes apparemment libres de parler. C'est sûrement à cela que sert le champ de force. Voilà comment ils canalisent les enfants, ils ne doivent pas les laisser sortir d'ici tant qu'ils ne sont pas disciplinés. »

« Pourquoi se limiter à cette école ? Il pourrait l'étendre à toute la ville et même au-delà ! » Je m'indignais.

« Peut-être n'a-t-il pas assez d'énergie. » Proposa Bones.

« Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas son but. » Dit sombrement mon compagnon.

…

Nous étions en train de gravir prudemment les marches en verre transparent, qui s'élevaient sur sept étages. D'après Spock, ce n'était pas un hasard. Tout fonctionnait sur des cycles de sept ans, sur Vulcain. C'était un chiffre presque sacré pour son peuple.

Arrivés sur le premier palier, nous parcourûmes discrètement l'étage, constitué de salles vitrées où l'on apercevait des rangées de couveuses. Dans une bonne partie d'entre elles, des bambins, à peine nés, sommeillaient tranquillement. Aucune nourrice n'était en vue pour le moment et nous nous empressâmes de monter au deuxième. Les enfants, ici, ne semblaient pas avoir plus d'un an. Apparemment, chaque étage correspondait à un âge. Nous croisâmes un surveillant, qui se montra immédiatement méfiant. Il était plutôt grand, mince, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Mon… maître, ici présent, est un… cousin du vénérable Ogmios. » J'improvisais, en désignant Spock. « Il est ici pour lui rendre visite. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où nous pourrons le trouver ? »

L'homme sembla dubitatif, mais en remarquant le faciès de mon compagnon, il s'inclina respectueusement.

« Mon nom est Hanokh***** et je serrais honoré vous venir en aide, monsieur… »

« Spock. » Répondit mon second.

« Monsieur Spock. Notre bienfaiteur siège au dernier étage. » Dit-il, avant d'ouvrir la marche, vers les escaliers. Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas.

L'ascension des cinq niveaux suivants se fit à un rythme frustrant. Notre guide prenait son temps, serein, alors que l'appréhension me tordait l'estomac. Léonard, à mes côtés, tentait de garder son calme, tandis que mon mari semblait imperturbable. Mais je pouvais sentir son anxiété. Sur quel genre d'individu allions-nous tomber ? Cette situation n'avait rien de logique.

Le septième étage n'avait qu'une seule et unique porte, face aux escaliers. Le reste du palier n'était qu'un couloir blanc qui s'étendait à gauche et à droite du bureau d'Ogmios, ne menant nulle part. Hanokh frappa trois coups discrets sur le battant de métal argenté. Une voix étouffée nous autorisa à entrer.

« Attendez dehors, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je vais l'informer de votre présence. » Nous demanda-t-il, avant d'entrer seul.

J'approchais mon oreille de la porte, imité par Bones, mais la conversation resta insaisissable. Nous patientâmes donc. Je dansais d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de rester immobile, partagé entre la colère et la crainte. La première prenant peu à peu le pas sur la deuxième. Spock prit ma main et se pencha sur moi, pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser se voulait apaisant et je me sentis fondre.

« Je suis toujours là, vous savez ! » S'exclama Léonard.

Mon compagnon ne relâcha, à cette remarque et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Notre guide sembla perplexe, une seconde, de nous voir si proches, mais il se garda bien de faire une remarque.

« Notre bienfaiteur vous attend. » Nous informa-t-il, en s'effaçant pour nous laisser passer. « Je dois retourner travailler. Bon séjour, monsieur Spock. » Nous salua-t-il, avant de redescendre.

Nous entrâmes sans plus attendre. Le bureau était grand. Une moquette grise absorbait le son de nos pas, les murs étaient blancs, la décoration très aseptisée. La personnalité de notre hôte, quelle qu'elle soit, ne transparaissait nulle part. Assis dans un haut fauteuil de cuir noir, derrière un bureau imposant en verre, nous observait Ogmios. Ou plutôt, il fixait Spock.

Il était manifestement très vieux, même pour un Vulcain. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha d'une démarche, que je qualifierai de féline. Il fit doucement le tour de mon compagnon, examinant ses traits. Mon second le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision et revienne sur sa gauche. Puis il se planta en face de lui. J'avais suivi la manœuvre en me retenant de m'interposer.

« Hanokh m'a dit que vous vous appeliez Spock. Il semblait croire que vous étiez mon cousin. » Dit-il d'une voix grave.

« C'est exact. Et ce petit mensonge, débité par mon Capitaine, nous a semblé la meilleure manière de vous atteindre. » Avoua mon mari. « À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » L'interrogea-t-il en retour.

« Je suis Ogmios, mais vous devez déjà le savoir. »

« Je parlais de votre nom d'origine, pas de celui dont vous vous êtes affublé vous-même. » Précisa Spock, froidement.

« Il fut un temps où l'on me nommait Sylak. »

« Cela ne m'évoque rien. »

« Vous n'étiez même pas né, quand j'ai quitté Vulcain, il y a maintenant fort longtemps. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment plié aux commandements de Surak, cette vie ne me convenait pas. Alors je suis parti. Je me suis embarqué dans un cargo et j'ai voyagé durant des années, cherchant un endroit où je me sentirais chez moi. Jusqu'à ce que je m'écrase, avec une navette que j'avais acquise pour presque rien, sur cette planète. »

« Vous êtes un V'tosh ka'tur. » Affirma Spock.

« Un quoi ? » J'intervenais.

« Un Vulcain sans logique. » Me précisa-t-il. « Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous quitté notre monde depuis des centaines d'années, pour devenir nomades. »

« C'est le cas. Mais certains ont tenu à rester, refusant de quitter leur terre. Quand mes parents se sont éteints, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance ailleurs, à mon tour. J'ai trouvé un nouveau foyer ici. »

« Ce que vous faites subir aux habitants de cette planète est inadmissible ! » S'emporta Bones, qui fulminait dans son coin depuis le début. « La fédération ne tolère pas la dictature ! »

J'avais vu pas mal de choses effrayantes dans ma vie, et je devais sûrement en croiser bien d'autres sur ma route, par la suite. Mais la folie qui habitait le regard de Sylak et le rire hystérique qui secoua ses épaules, en entendant la remarque de Léonard, était une des choses que j'espérais ne jamais revoir.

* * *

***Hanokh : « éducateur » en hébreu.**


	6. Sylak

**Sylak**

**Note de l'auteur : Révélations et coup de théâtre dans ce chapitre 6, un Jim monté sur ressorts et un Bones énervé. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

Sylak retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et nous invita, d'un geste de la main, à prendre place dans les deux fauteuils qui composaient le reste du mobilier. Bones, encore très remonté, se laissa choir dans celui de droite et Spock me fit signe de m'installer dans celui de gauche. Il se posta ensuite derrière moi, prenant appui sur mon dossier, protecteur.

« Je vais demander un troisième siège, pour vous. » Lui dit Sylak.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Répondit mon compagnon.

« Comme vous voudrez. Je disais donc. Ce que pense la fédération de ce que je fais, m'est complètement égal. J'ai sauvé ces gens, alors que vous ne saviez même pas qu'ils existaient. Et maintenant, vous voudriez me donner des leçons, Capitaine Kirk ? »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » Je m'exclamais.

« Mrit est un très fidèle serviteur. » Nous apprit-il.

« Il faut que vous compreniez que, même si cette planète n'est pas sous le couvert de la fédération, vous, vous l'êtes. Que cela vous plaise ou non, vous êtes Vulcain et vous aurez donc des comptes à rendre. »

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai trouvé un peuple en plein chaos. Il aurait fallu, selon vous, que je passe mon chemin ? » Répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

« Non. Bien sûr que non, mais de là à vous autoproclamer Dieu et à remodeler cette civilisation à votre image, il y a un monde. Quel était le problème, quand vous avez découvert Ogmios ? »

« Tout ce que disaient ces gens, prenait forme. C'était effrayant. Dès qu'ils voulaient quelque chose, ils se contentaient de le dire. Y compris pour tuer ou détruire. C'était l'anarchie totale, car dès que l'un d'entre eux tentait de prendre le pouvoir, ils l'éliminaient, tout simplement. »

« Savez-vous comment ils en sont arrivé là ? » Demanda Bones, plus calme.

« Cela est dû à une résonance magnétique nucléaire, provoquée par le noyau même de la planète. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a pu déclencher ce phénomène mais j'ai appris à le maîtriser. J'ai réussi à mettre en place ce champ de force, pour protéger les enfants et nous préserver d'eux et de ce qu'ils pourraient provoquer. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir étendu ? Pourquoi se cantonner à ce bâtiment ? » Je l'interrogeais, d'un ton acide.

« Parce que j'ai jugé que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Cette capacité leur est peut-être venue soudainement, sortie de nulle part, ou à cause d'une expérience qui a mal tourné, je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre, ils étaient responsables de leur situation. Ils auraient pu l'utiliser à bon escient, mais à la place ils sont devenus cupides, égoïstes et cruels. Plutôt que de simplement les brider, j'ai préféré, dans un premier lieu, leur apprendre à s'exprimer autrement. D'une manière plus saine. J'ai inventé cette histoire de Dieu, pour imposer ma supériorité, pour qu'ils ne me menacent pas. Ils ont cru à l'arrivée d'un sauveur et ont pris exemple sur moi. Cela a fonctionné un temps. » Nous raconta-t-il.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Spock, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de cet entretien. Sa voix profonde raisonna très proche de mon oreille droite, me donnant un frisson.

« L'appât du gain. Certains se sont rebellés, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas renoncer à leur niveau de vie. Avant, ils n'avaient qu'à parler pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Quand j'ai débarqué, personne ne travaillait, tout était à l'abandon. Chacun restait chez soi, enfermé dans ses illusions. Ils ne se souciaient pas les uns des autres. J'ai changé ça. Mais ça ne convenait pas à tout le monde et ils ont fini par convaincre le reste du peuple. Ils se sont ligués contre moi et j'ai dû réagir en conséquence. C'est là que j'ai trouvé le moyen d'amplifier le géomagnétisme, au point qu'ils deviennent effrayés par leur propre pouvoir. Je leur ai ensuite conseillé de se taire définitivement. Et pour qu'ils ne sombrent pas à nouveau dans le chaos, j'ai dupliqué cette tablette qui avait survécu au crash de la navette archaïque et parfaitement obsolète avec laquelle j'étais arrivé là. »

« Et vous comptiez donc vous arrêter là et laisser les choses en l'état indéfiniment ? » Je m'indignais, en me levant de mon siège, pour me pencher sur lui. « Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes plus tout jeune. Que ce serait-il passé si vous étiez mort ? Les pads auraient fini par cesser de fonctionner et ils se seraient retrouvés à l'abandon, sans aucun moyen de savoir comment inverser le processus. Une civilisation entière se serait tout simplement autodétruite ! Moi, ce que je vois, c'est un dictateur, mégalomane et qui aime jouer à Dieu. Un fou ! Et je ne vais sûrement pas repartir comme si je n'avais rien vu ! » Je m'emportais en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Sans mon intervention ils seraient certainement déjà tous mort ! » Contra-t-il, en se mettant à son tour debout, me défiant du regard.

« Vous ne me ferez pas croire à un acte complètement altruiste. Moi je ne vois qu'un enfant capricieux, qui ne se sentait chez lui nulle part, parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'appliquer les principes de son peuple ! »

« Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'ils exigent de nous ! Et ce, dès le début de notre vie ! C'est barbare d'obliger un enfant à étouffer ses émotions ! » Hurla-t-il, franchement hystérique maintenant.

« Mon second officier est à moitié humain et il s'est très bien adapté. Et quand bien même cette vie ne vous convenait pas, vous pouviez toujours venir sur Terre ! Nous acceptons toutes les espèces sur notre sol et là-bas personne ne vous demande d'être d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Vous n'aviez, en aucun cas, besoin d'écraser tout un peuple pour trouver un foyer qui vous accueillerait tel que vous êtes ! » Je contrais, indigné par ses propos.

D'une manière impromptue, Sylak s'esclaffa d'un rire frénétique.

« Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ? » Je demandais, déconcerté.

Mais ses yeux fous étaient fixés sur Spock.

« Vous venez ici, me donner des leçons, alors que vous n'êtes qu'un foutu bâtard ? »

Mon poing s'écrasa sur son visage avant même d'y penser. Je me brisais une phalange sur le coup, mais la rage endormait la douleur. Il plaqua une main sur son nez, son sang vert s'écoulant entre ses doigts. Mon compagnon me ceintura, alors que j'allais me jeter par-dessus le bureau et il fallut toute sa force physique pour me maintenir en place.

« Tu te calmes immédiatement, Jim. Ou je te jure que je t'injecte un tranquillisant. » Me menaça Bones, pour m'obliger à me maîtriser.

Je capitulais finalement, reprenant le contrôle. Spock me garda néanmoins contre lui, une main sur mon torse. Je posais une des miennes dessus, pour lui signifier que ma crise de colère était terminée. Léonard, qui était passé en mode médical, était déjà en train d'examiner notre hôte. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Son regard s'était posé sur ma poitrine.

« Vous portez des alliances similaires. » Observa-t-il. « Ceci explique cela. » Dit-il, un sourire barbouillé de vert, parfaitement effrayant, ornant son visage amoché. McCoy termina de penser son nez, avant de s'éloigner de lui, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je décidais d'ignorer sa remarque.

« Vous allez libérer ses gens de votre emprise et nous suivre sur l'Enterprise. Nous vous escorterons jusqu'à la base stellaire la plus proche, où vous répondrez de vos crimes devant un tribunal. » Je lui ordonnais, d'une voix froide.

« Si vous pensez que je vais gentiment obéir… »

« Vous êtes seul contre un vaisseau de la fédération. Je n'ai qu'à demander notre téléportation et vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire. »

Un rictus plein de folie déforma sa bouche et sans que l'on ait le temps de réagir, il se précipita sur la baie vitrée grande ouverte, derrière lui et passa par-dessus la rambarde. Nous contournâmes le bureau en toute hâte et nous penchâmes sur le garde-corps. Sept étages plus bas, le cadavre désarticulé de Sylak gisait déjà dans son propre sang.

Les badauds s'agglutinèrent rapidement autour de la dépouille, un enfant se pencha à une fenêtre, avant de hurler, donnant l'alerte. Nous allions avoir des ennuis si nous restions là. Je sortais précipitamment mon communicateur, alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient déjà entendre dans l'escalier.

« Kirk à l'Enterprise ! Trois à téléporter d'urgence ! » J'ordonnais précipitamment.

« Reçu Capitaine. On vous remonte ! » Me répondit Sulu.

Je sentais les picotements de la dématérialisation à la seconde où la porte s'ouvrait sur Hanokh et ses collègues.

De nouveau à bord, nous étions en salle de réunion pour débriefer les derniers évènements et décider de ce que nous allions faire. J'avais invité Scotty à nous rejoindre et nous venions de lui résumer la situation.

« Et il s'est juste suicidé ! Comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« À mon avis il n'était pas vraiment sain d'esprit. » Je commentais.

Spock ne décrochait pas un mot. Je pouvais sentir que les faits le perturbaient. Voir un membre de son espèce, surtout la sienne, perdre la raison à ce point, ne devait pas être évident pour lui. Mais je devais d'abord statuer sur une décision avant de pouvoir lui parler en privé.

« Nous devons venir en aide à cette population. Il faut que nous étudiions la planète pour trouver comment neutraliser ce champ magnétique. Pour qu'ils retrouvent une vie normale. » J'exposais à mes collègues.

« Le problème c'est qu'ils doivent probablement croire que nous avons tué leur Dieu, Jim. » Me rappela Bones.

« À nous de leur prouver le contraire. Nous allons déjà en faire le maximum depuis le vaisseau. Moins nous serons en contact avec eux, mieux ce sera. Il faut qu'ils arrivent à retrouver leur équilibre, seuls. » Je répondais. « Scotty, allez sur la passerelle et expliquez la situation à M. Chekov, qu'il lance un scan d'Ogmios. »

« D'accord, Jim. J'y cours. » Dit-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

Je reportais mon attention sur Spock. Il semblait comme d'habitude, mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

« Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner à mon infirmerie. » Annonça Léonard.

Je grognais vaguement en réponse et il partit à son tour, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois seuls, Spock se leva également, avec l'intention manifeste de fuir les lieux. Je le retenais par un bras et l'obligeais à se tourner vers moi. Sans le quitter des yeux, je pianotais à l'aveugle sur le clavier de l'ordinateur de bord, coupant l'enregistrement de la réunion et les caméras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Je chuchotais, en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Jusqu'où serais-tu allé ? » Me demanda-t-il, ignorant ma question. Je savais de quoi il parlait.

« Je l'aurais défiguré pour t'avoir insulté de la sorte. » Je répondais, en soutenant son regard.

Il m'observa en silence, pendant quelques secondes, soupesant mes paroles. Puis il plaqua ses paumes sur mon torse et me poussa jusqu'à ce que le bas de mon dos percute la table. Il agrippa l'arrière de mes cuisses et me renversa sur le meuble. Il se pencha sur moi et sa bouche vint s'écraser contre la mienne. Ses lèvres me dévoraient, la langue jouait avec sa jumelle. Il arracha presque les boutons de mon pantalon avant de me le retirer, mon sous-vêtement avec, après avoir enlevé mes bottes. Il envoya le tout valser dans un coin. Il saisit le bas de mon t-shirt pour le faire passer par-dessus ma tête et s'en servit pour emprisonner mes bras d'une seule main. J'étais totalement nu, couché en travers de la surface métallique. De son autre main, il ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa simplement à mi-cuisse. Puis il déposa mon mollet gauche sur son épaule. Je crochetais ma jambe droite à sa hanche, grandement excité par la situation. Je comptais bien défendre son honneur à chaque fois que cela serait nécessaire, surtout s'il me le rendait de cette manière à chaque fois. Sans prendre la peine de plus se déshabiller, il me pénétra brusquement. Je serrais les dents, attendant que la légère douleur passe. Une fois totalement en moi, il m'apaisa en caressant mon érection. Je me cambrais pour l'inciter à bouger. Il amorça alors des mouvements secs et durs, uniquement concentré sur mon plaisir. Mes mains toujours bloquées par mon haut, je me tortillais sous lui, frustré de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Je capitulais, décidé à profiter de ce qu'il me donnait. Je laissais ma tête retomber en arrière, gémissant le plus discrètement possible, quand les va-et-vient de sa paume sur mon membre s'accélérèrent en même temps que ses coups de reins. Le tissu bleu de son uniforme était tendu par ses muscles contractés sous l'effort, sa frange était collée à son front par la sueur, il était magnifique. Il fondit sur moi, pour m'embrasser de nouveau, alors qu'il augmentait encore le rythme, me poussant au bord de l'orgasme. Mes cris se perdirent dans sa bouche, alors que je venais brusquement entre ses doigts. Il se redressa. Sa cadence devint erratique, il relâcha mes bras pour agripper fortement mes hanches à deux mains. J'empoignais son t-shirt, après m'être débarrassé du mien, l'incitant à me prendre plus fort. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en moi, accédant à ma demande, puis il rendit les armes à son tour, se déversant entre mes reins en murmurant mon nom.

Il ralentit ses mouvements, jusqu'à s'immobiliser contre moi. Je me redressais pour m'accrocher à sa nuque, le prenant dans mes bras. Il posa son front humide sur mon épaule, reprenant son souffle. Je posais un baiser apaisant sur ses cheveux noirs. Il me serra contre lui en embrassant doucement mon cou.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, mais je ne compte pas attendre que l'on se fasse encore surprendre. » Je plaisantais.

Il recula pour me regarder. Puis il frôla une dernière fois mes lèvres, avant de rajuster sa tenue et de ramasser mes affaires pour me les rendre. Je me rhabillais en toute hâte, m'attendant à voir la porte s'ouvrir à tout moment. Mais heureusement, personne ne vint et nous prîmes sereinement la direction des quartiers de Spock, pour la nuit.


	7. The Trouble with Tribbles

**The Trouble with Tribbles**

**Note de l'auteur : Alors, ce chapitre a totalement échappé à mon contrôle. J'annonce un certain nombre de dommages psychologiques, dont je décline toutes responsabilités. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Spock. Je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie. La chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur particulière, ses mains puissantes sur moi. Il ouvrit ses yeux havane, presque noirs dans l'obscurité de ses quartiers et resserra sa prise sur moi. Puis il emprisonna mes lèvres des siennes, dans un baiser doux et tranquille, me sortant lentement du sommeil. Je m'étirais comme un chat, mes muscles courbaturés par nos activités de la veille. J'attrapais une de ses mains et la posais sur mon érection matinale, en soupirant de bien-être. Il me caressa doucement, sans vraiment me satisfaire.

« Nous devons êtes sur la passerelle dans une demi-heure, Jim. »

« Merde. » Je lâchais, frustré.

Je me levais alors rapidement, avant de ne plus en avoir la volonté, pour me diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Il faut que je passe dans mes quartiers pour nourrir Léonard ! » Je criais à travers la cabine.

« Alors nous avons intérêt à nous dépêcher. » Me répondit-il, en me rejoignant dans la douche.

L'eau chaude et les mains de Spock me savonnant achevèrent d'éveiller mon corps.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Je murmurais à son oreille.

« Je sais. On n'a pas le temps. »

« Je sais. Il va falloir que tu aies de la volonté pour deux. »

Il finit de se laver rapidement et m'entraîna hors de la pièce, après m'avoir tendu une serviette. Je me séchais, avant de synthétiser un uniforme propre, imité par mon compagnon. Je boutonnais difficilement mon pantalon, mon excitation refusant de diminuer pour le moment. Spock m'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à mes quartiers. Heureusement, on ne croisa personne dans le couloir. Je pénétrais dans la pièce, tandis qu'il m'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nous étions hâtifs et dans la précipitation, j'ouvrais la cage du tribble sans faire attention. L'animal se jeta au sol et se précipita vers le Vulcain et la sortie. Ce dernier tenta de l'arrêter, mais sans succès, il disparut dans le couloir. Je lui courais après, mais il n'était déjà plus en vue.

« Léonard ! » Je criais, même si je savais que c'était inutile. Ce n'était pas un chien, il n'allait pas revenir si facilement.

« Jim, nous allons vraiment être en retard. Il ne peut pas quitter le vaisseau, quelqu'un finira bien par tomber dessus. »

« Tu as raison. Allons-y avant que les autres se demandent où nous sommes passés. » Je répondais en me dirigeant vers le turbolift.

…

La passerelle était calme. Je prenais place dans mon fauteuil et demandais un rapport à Chekov, sur les infos qu'il avait glanées sur la planète.

« Aye Keptin. D'après les senseurs, un champ électromagnétique est généré par le noyau et ce depuis près de deux siècles. »

« Une idée de ce qui a provoqué ce phénomène ? » Je l'interrogeais.

« Pas vraiment Keptin. La planète semble avoir une conscience. Il n'y a pas vraiment de solution dans l'immédiat pour stopper les effets. Je crains que tout ce que l'on pourrait tenter, ferait plus de mal que de bien. »

« Merci M. Chekov. Spock ? » Je pivotais vers mon second, qui analysait déjà les résultats.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est une évolution naturelle. L'annuler reviendrait donc à perturber l'équilibre, de la même manière que l'amplifier l'a fait. La meilleure solution est finalement la première idée de Sylak. Le peuple doit apprendre à vivre en harmonie dans son monde. Si cette capacité leur a été donnée, c'est que cela devait se produire. Ils doivent trouver un moyen de la contrôler. Mais pour cela, nous devons comprendre ce qu'a fait Sylak et ramener les effets à la normale. »

Je tentais d'écouter ce que me disait Spock, et non le son de sa voix, qui envoyait des frissons dans mon aine, me remettant dans un état d'excitation en plein milieu du pont. Je croisais les jambes, pour camoufler correctement mon problème. Seul mon compagnon n'était pas dupe.

_« Contrôle-toi un peu, T'hy'la. »_

Je respirais profondément, jusqu'à ce que le renflement qui déformait mon pantalon diminue.

« Merci pour les renseignements, Spock. Nous allons faire des recherches sur place, discrètement, pour essayer de comprendre comment Sylak s'y est pris. »

Le turbolift s'ouvrit sur Bones et Scotty, qui venaient sûrement au rapport pour prendre connaissance du programme de la journée. En pleine conversation, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le troisième occupant de l'ascenseur. La boule de poils blonds, se faufila juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

« Jim, nous allons… »

« Léonard ! » Je m'exclamais, en me précipitant sur l'animal.

Je l'attrapais avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau. Il se blottit contre ma poitrine en roucoulant. J'étais heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, mais mon sourire s'effaça quand je croisais le regard de McCoy. Ma frustration, couplée à l'impression d'être un enfant pris la main dans une boîte de cookies, me firent réagir au quart de tour.

« C'était une idée de Spock ! »

Les sourcils du principal concerné, allèrent se perdre sous sa frange, dans une version vulcaine de l'indignation. Le regard de Bones alla de lui à moi, lentement.

« Spock n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi tordue, Jim. C'est lâche d'accuser les autres. » Me dit-il, exaspéré.

Mon compagnon cacha un début de sourire en baissant la tête, simulant de s'intéresser à sa console et ne fit rien pour détromper McCoy. C'était de bonne guerre, mais ça se paierait plus tard, foi de Kirk.

« Allons, Bones ! Ne te vexe pas, c'est un hommage. » Je me justifiais.

« Ben voyons ! »

« Mais oui ! C'est grâce à lui que tu as pu accomplir un véritable miracle. » La flatterie fonctionna, il retrouva son sourire. « Et je trouve que ça lui va bien moi. » Il déchanta subitement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. » Grogna-t-il « Quel est le plan ? » Demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

« J'étais en train de dire que nous devions avant tout comprendre ce qu'avait fait Sylak pour augmenter les capacités des Ogmiosiens. »

« Vous redescendez alors ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ? » Commenta Scotty.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. D'ici nous sommes impuissants. J'irais seul avec Spock, cette fois. Nous pouvons communiquer facilement tous les deux, ça sera plus simple. »

« Je n'aime pas cette idée. » Me dit McCoy. « S'il y a une urgence médicale… »

« Il n'y en aura pas. Spock, avec moi, on y va. » Je concluais, en posant Léonard dans les bras de… et bien, de Léonard. Il tenta de protester, mais j'étais déjà dans le turbolift, suivi de mon compagnon.

Les portes se refermèrent et je bloquais immédiatement l'ascenseur. Puis plaquais Spock à une des parois. Je n'avais pas suffisamment de force physique pour lui faire mal, mais je m'en foutais.

« Tu m'as laissé me faire accuser à ta place. » Je murmurais près de sa bouche.

« Tu m'as dénoncé, en premier lieu. » Chuchota-t-il, en se penchant un peu plus sur moi.

« Tu mériterais que je te punisse pour m'avoir laissé me faire engueuler. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup te voir essayer. »

Je happais ses lèvres brutalement, en appuyant un peu plus mon corps contre le sien. J'attisais son désir en frottant mon érection contre la sienne. Je défis son pantalon et plongeais ma main dans son sous-vêtement, pour empoigner son membre sans aucune douceur. Il gémit sous la caresse, en m'embrassant de plus belle. Je fis aller et venir mes doigts à un rythme implacable, faisant monter le plaisir rapidement, ses vrilles s'enroulèrent autour de mes phalanges. Quand il tenta de me toucher, pour me rendre la pareille, je l'en empêchais. Il commença à perdre pied. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur mon épaule, étouffant ses cris dans mon cou. Discrètement, je remettais le turbolift en marche, il ne se rendit compte de rien. Au moment où la cabine ralentit pour s'arrêter au niveau demandé, Spock était sur le point de jouir. Je le relâchais alors subitement et m'engageais dans le couloir sans plus de cérémonie. Il resta statufié une éternité, complètement débraillé. Heureusement, personne ne passait par là. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de téléportation, en faisant mine de rien, quand une force incommensurable percuta mon dos. Une porte fut ouverte à la volée et on me poussa dans la pièce, qui s'avérait être un local technique. Je fus ensuite plaqué face contre un mur, manquant de me fracasser le nez dessus. Une main défit mon pantalon et le baissa, mon boxer avec, tandis qu'une autre me maintenait en appuyant entre mes omoplates. Spock se pencha sur mon oreille.

« Il y a des choses que tu ignores encore sur les Vulcains, Jim. Il n'est pas prudent de se moquer de moi, sur certains plans. » Susurra-t-il, avant de me pénétrer un peu brutalement. Sa main quitta mon dos pour venir se coller sur ma bouche, étouffant mon cri.

Il me prit durement, en mordillant ma nuque. Mon membre frottait douloureusement contre la paroi à chacun de ses coups de reins, mais je ne pouvais empêcher le plaisir de m'envahir. Cette étreinte avait un arrière-goût de pon farr, je pouvais presque sentir de nouveau la fièvre de mon compagnon.

« Tu m'appartiens. » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui. »

Il accéléra le rythme, me poussant dans mes retranchements, mais refusant toujours de s'occuper de mon érection. J'avais l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser sans y parvenir. Il passa sa paume dans mon dos, m'incitant à me cambrer un peu plus, pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Il vint percuter violemment ma prostate et je jouis brusquement, sans qu'il me touche, m'étouffant à moitié de plaisir dans sa main toujours contre ma bouche. Son membre imposant continua à aller et venir entre mes reins quelques secondes avant qu'il vienne à son tour, en mordant mon cou pour atténuer le grondement qui monta de sa gorge.

Il me relâcha doucement et j'inspirais fortement, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Je m'appuyais dos au mur, pour ne pas tomber et fixais Spock d'un regard nouveau. Reprenant son contrôle, il ne semblait pas très fier de lui. Je lui souriais pour le rassurer, avant de m'avancer vers lui. Mais mon pantalon, resté bloqué au niveau de mes genoux, manqua de me faire trébucher. Deux mains puissantes me rattrapèrent et j'en profitais pour me jeter sur ses lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser, sensuellement.

« Tu as gagné cette manche. À charge de revanche. » Je murmurais contre sa bouche. « Mais je retiens la leçon. Ne jamais frustrer un Vulcain. » Je ponctuais, en rigolant.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Demanda-t-il, en posant son front contre le mien.

« C'était trop intense pour t'en vouloir. » Je lui assurais. Il m'embrassa en retour.

…

Nous atteignîmes enfin la salle de téléportation, après avoir rajusté nos tenues. J'ordonnais à Kyle de nous matérialiser dans un endroit discret, avant de rejoindre Spock sur la plateforme.

« Énergie ! »

J'échangeais un dernier regard avec lui, avant que les murs de l'Enterprise s'effacent, pour laisser place au décor d'une ruelle.


	8. Chimère

**Chimère**

**Note de l'auteur : Nos deux tourtereaux arrêtent un peu les conneries dans ce chapitre XD L'intrigue avance, de manière inattendue. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews! **

Nous venions de nous matérialiser dans une ruelle. Le murmure de la rue nous parvenait. Je m'élançais vers l'avenue, quand Spock me retint par le bras. Je me tournais vers lui, interrogateur et il me désigna quelque chose. Je suivais son regard. Au premier étage, étaient étendus des habits qui semblaient secs. Je souriais malicieusement à mon compagnon.

_« Bonne idée. »_

Je me hissais sur l'escalier de secours, pour atteindre la fenêtre et je décrochais une chemise rouge et un polo noir. Au dernier moment, je repérais un vêtement qui nous serait très utile et m'en emparais également, avant de redescendre de mon perchoir. Je tendis le pull à Spock, qui le passa par-dessus son uniforme, tandis que je faisais de même. Je regardais ensuite mon second d'un air amusé, avant de parfaire sa tenue d'un magnifique bonnet vert bouteille, que je lui enfonçais sur la tête, cachant ses oreilles et ses sourcils. Je le trouvais si mignon, que je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Nous sortîmes au grand jour, camouflés avec les moyens du bord et personne ne fit attention à nous. En fait, rien ne semblait différent. Les gens se promenaient, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, la nouvelle de la mort de Sylak n'avait pas pu passer inaperçue.

_« Peut-être ont-ils étouffé l'affaire ? »_ Je suggérais à Spock, qui suivait le fil de mes pensées.

_« Cela n'est pas logique. Ils n'auraient aucun intérêt à faire croire que Sylak est toujours au pouvoir. »_ Me répondit-il.

_« Ce qui est illogique, c'est qu'apparemment, ils s'en fichent complètement. Regarde-les ! Ce couple, là, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Et ces gosses qui courent partout, comme si tout était merveilleux. »_ Je lui désignais, complètement incrédule.

_« Je ne trouve pas leur comportement très normal non plus. Mais je n'ai pas d'explication pour le moment. » _

Je soupirais de dépit. Nous continuâmes notre chemin, de rues en rues, sans rien voir de particulier, jusqu'à retomber sur le grand parc de la dernière fois. Nous allions le traverser, pour rejoindre l'académie, quand quelque chose d'étrange attira mon attention. Je fixais les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient par la main, soudainement envahit d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

_« C'est moi, ou c'est le couple que nous avons croisé tout à l'heure ? »_ J'interrogeais Spock, espérant à moitié qu'il me détrompe.

_« Effectivement. »_ Me répondit-il, malheureusement.

_« Mais… d'où sortent-ils ? Ils n'ont pas pu faire demi-tour et nous rattraper en si peu de temps ! »_

C'est là que je repérais le même groupe d'enfants que nous avions aperçu plus tôt. Spock aussi l'avait vu. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Quelque chose n'allait manifestement pas. Je me sentais oppressé par cet environnement.

« Nous devons partir d'ici. » Je m'exclamais, sans me rendre compte que je parlais à voix haute.

La totalité des occupants de l'allée où nous étions s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Ils se tournèrent tous vers nous, comme un seul être et nous fixèrent en silence. Ils n'avaient plus l'air heureux d'être là, leurs visages étaient neutres, leurs yeux vides. Ils commencèrent alors à s'approcher de nous, nous encerclant lentement.

« Par ici ! » Cria une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je me retournais et reconnaissais Drir et son animal. Il nous faisait signe de le rejoindre, ce que nous fîmes en toute hâte. Il nous fit couper à travers une pelouse, les habitants à nos trousses. Il nous menait vers l'école et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la réflexion. Les badauds, adultes comme enfants, semblaient en vouloir à notre vie. Nous courûmes, Gladstone en tête, jusqu'à atteindre l'enceinte de l'établissement. Dror monta les marches en courant, nous le suivîmes. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, passa simplement le porche et se retourna vers la rue, plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle. Nous l'imitèrent, sans comprendre. Nos poursuivants s'arrêtèrent brusquement et, après quelques secondes, reprirent une attitude normale, comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient de nouveau l'air heureux et se remirent à parcourir les allées du parc joyeusement. La scène était proprement flippante, de notre point de vue.

Je me tournais vers le garçon, complètement abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? » Je lui demandais, à voix haute, puisque nous étions sous la protection du champ de force.

« Nous sommes passé sous le dôme de l'école. C'est comme si nous n'existions plus pour eux. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ils ne sont pas réels, monsieur Kirk. Aucun d'eux. Ils sont la création d'un unique esprit. »

J'échangeais un regard dubitatif avec Spock.

« Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un les a… invoqué par la parole ? » Demanda mon compagnon.

« Oui. »

« Mais qui ? Et où sont les vrais habitants de la planète ? » Je l'interrogeais précipitamment.

« Je ne sais pas qui. Cela fait des mois que j'évolue parmi eux, incognito, pour essayer de le découvrir. Les autres sont tous morts, monsieur Kirk, il y a des années, quand Ogmios a rendu nos pouvoirs incontrôlables. Ils se sont autodétruits en voulant s'attaquer à lui. À part moi, les enfants et le peu de personnels qui ont été préservés par cette école, le seul qui ait survécu, à ma connaissance, c'est Mrit. Mais ce n'est pas lui l'instigateur de ce décor. Ce qui veut dire qu'il fait partie des autres survivants. » Nous expliqua-t-il.

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Sylak est mort, donc ce n'était pas lui non plus. Qui aurait intérêt à vivre dans cette illusion ? » Je répondais.

« Quelqu'un qui n'a pas supporté de voir disparaître notre peuple, je suppose. Mais, qui est Sylak ? »

« Le vrai nom de celui que vous appeliez Ogmios. Il était, en réalité, de mon espèce et non un Dieu. » Lui apprit Spock.

« Alors… depuis le début, nous vénérions un imposteur ? Ma mère me racontait qu'il était arrivé ici comme un sauveur, pour nous tous, avant de nous punir, parce que certains ne voulaient plus vivre comme il l'entendait. »

« Il vous a menti car il craignait vos pouvoirs. Il voulait sûrement vous aider au début, mais il était fou à lier et la personne responsable de tout ça a dû découvrir son secret et prendre l'ascendant sur lui. » Continua mon compagnon.

Le garçon observa un point dans le vide, l'air pensif.

« Mais pourquoi ne restes-tu pas à l'abri, avec les autres ? Pourquoi te risques-tu à sortir ? » Je demandais, curieux.

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme eux. J'ai la capacité de voir au-delà du mirage et d'apercevoir les choses telles qu'elles sont. Vous aussi vous avez remarqué les failles, c'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont attaqué, vous menaciez l'équilibre. »

« Il y a encore une chose que je ne comprends pas. » Intervint Spock. « Vous dites que la population a été anéantie. Mais je ne vois aucune trace de catastrophe. Tout a été reconstruit ? »

En réponse, le garçon désigna mon torse du menton. Je baissais les yeux sur mon uniforme, sans comprendre. Je regardais mon compagnon, qui fixait le tissu bleu de son t-shirt. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas. Une bourrasque de vent le décoiffa soudainement, ses mèches noires voletèrent dans tous les sens. C'est là que je percutais. Le bonnet, tout comme les autres vêtements que j'avais volés dans la ruelle, avaient disparu.

« À quoi ressemble la ville en réalité ? » Je demandais d'une voix blanche.

« À un champ de ruines. »

Inconsciemment, je me retournais vers le jardin et parcourais le paysage des yeux. Tout semblait tellement paisible, que j'avais du mal à imaginer que ce n'était pas réel. Nous étions arrivés trop tard pour sauver les Ogmiosiens. Sylak n'était peut-être même pas conscient de les avoir détruits. Il paraissait, lui aussi, en dehors de la réalité, rendu fou par je ne sais quoi. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles en coulisses, depuis le début.

« C'est également ce que je pense, Jim. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir ce qui se passait ici. » Me dit Spock, en caressant mon bras.

Drir nous observait étrangement.

« Vous êtes télépathes ? » Comprit-il.

« Oui. » Je répondais simplement, n'ayant pas la motivation de me lancer dans des explications compliquées. « Spock ? Des idées ? » J'enchaînais, pour éviter de me justifier de ma culpabilité.

« Il me paraît logique de penser que le responsable se trouve dans ce bâtiment. » Accepta-t-il de poursuivre, sans insister, remettant la conversation à plus tard.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce qu'il doit garder le contrôle sur son illusion et pour cela, il ne doit pas s'y perdre. De plus, il ne s'étend pas au-delà de cette ville. Quand nous sommes venus, la première fois, l'extérieur n'était qu'un désert stérile. Ça explique également les remparts autour de la cité. Elles marquent la limite de son monde imaginaire. Sûrement parce qu'il faudrait énormément de puissance psychique pour créer de toutes pièces, une civilisation entière. Il y a déjà des incohérences à l'échelle d'Harpocrate. Certainement parce qu'il a dû s'appuyer sur ses souvenirs et que l'on sait tous à quel point ils peuvent être fugaces. L'académie est bien le seul endroit à être préservé ? »

« Oui, monsieur Spock. » Répondit Drir.

« Alors allons-y. » Je lançais, avant de pénétrer complètement dans l'enceinte. Mon compagnon me suivit de près.

« Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi, quand vous aurez mis fin à tout ça ? » Nous apostropha l'enfant, quand je montais la première marche de l'escalier de verre.

Je me tournais vers lui, pesant mes mots.

« Nous t'emmènerons loin d'ici, si tu le désires. Nous te trouverons un nouveau foyer, ailleurs. »

« Chez vous ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant soudainement son âge, les yeux larmoyants.

« Chez nous, c'est sur le vaisseau avec lequel nous voyageons. Du moins, pour les cinq années à venir. Mais nous pourrons faire en sorte que tu sois amené sur Terre, ma planète. » Je lui expliquais.

« Vous ne venez pas du même endroit, tous les deux ? »

« Non. Spock est né sur Vulcain. Nous nous sommes connus à l'académie de Starfleet. »

« Mais vous êtes… ensemble, non ? » Hésita-t-il.

« Heu… oui. Nous sommes mariés. » Je l'informais.

« Alors, ça veut dire que moi aussi je pourrais trouver quelqu'un. Même si on n'est pas de la même espèce. » Dit-il, en retrouvant son sourire.

« Bien sûr ! On n'est pas les premiers. Ses parents sont aussi Vulcain et Terrien, par exemple. » Je précisais, en désignant mon compagnon. « Nous devons y aller maintenant. » Je lançais, en reprenant mon ascension, mon mari et l'enfant sur mes talons, Gladstone gambadant à nos côtés.


	9. Coupable

**Coupable**

**Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre 9 tout en action. ça sent déjà la fin, snif. Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me lire ;)**

Arrivé au premier étage, je stoppais ma course, soudainement frappé d'une évidence. Je me retournais pour m'adresser à Drir.

« Cela fait combien de temps que la population a disparu ? »

« Un peu plus d'un an. Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, je regardais vers les salles remplies de couveuses. Spock suivit mon raisonnement.

« D'où sortent ces bébés, dans ce cas ? » Demanda mon compagnon.

« Ils ont été créés artificiellement. » Nous apprit le garçon.

« Certainement dans le but de repeupler la planète. Les seuls êtres encore réels, sont ces enfants. Cela me conforte dans ma théorie. Cet individu se trouve ici depuis le début. » Compléta mon second.

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui. Mais les lieux semblaient aussi étrangement déserts que la première fois que nous l'avions visité. Des gens travaillaient bien ici, pourtant. Nous les avions aperçu, juste avant de nous enfuir, après la mort de Sylak.

« Vous êtes revenu. Que voulez-vous, à la fin ? N'était-ce pas suffisant de tuer Ogmios ? » Nous apostropha une voix familière.

« Hanokh ! » Je m'écriais, en reconnaissant l'éducateur qui nous avait guidés dans l'enceinte. Il se tenait quelques marches au-dessus de nous. « Nous avons à vous parler. Nous savons ce qui se passe ici et nous voulons des explications. »

L'homme m'observa quelques secondes, feignant l'innocence, puis il poussa brutalement Spock. Je me précipitais pour le retenir, avant qu'il ne dégringole des escaliers. Hanokh en profita pour passer derrière moi en bousculant Drir qui se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe, et sauta les dernières marches qui le séparaient du hall. Gladstone se lança à sa poursuite, dérapant sur le sol lisse de l'entrée. Il réussit presque à le faire tomber, mais l'homme se raccrocha à la porte, l'ouvrit et s'élança dehors en refermant le battant au nez de l'animal. En un instant, nous l'avions perdu. Sa fuite sonnait comme des aveux et le pourchasser à l'extérieur serait ardu, voire suicidaire. Cette ville était son monde. Autant vouloir entrer dans sa tête.

« Nous devons fouiller le bureau de Sylak. » Je lançais. « Peut-être trouverons-nous des indices sur ce qu'il a fait, pour augmenter les pouvoirs des habitants. Il nous faut, avant tout, tenter d'amoindrir les capacités d'Hanokh. Sinon, nous ne pourrons pas sortir d'ici sans qu'une horde d'êtres imaginaires essaye de nous tuer. »

« Je suis d'accord. Allons-y, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » Me répondit Spock.

Nous reprîmes notre ascension, d'un pas rapide mais discret, jusqu'au septième étage.

…

Une fois à destination, je me précipitais sur la porte, que j'espérais ouverte. Évidemment, elle ne l'était pas. Un bon signe, malgré tout. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait des choses à cacher dans cette pièce. Nous devions entrer, sans avertir tout le bâtiment, il était donc exclu de défoncer la porte. Je me tournais vers Spock.

« Peux-tu faire quelque chose ? »

« Négatif. Cette serrure n'est pas électronique. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que de la forcer. » Me répondit-il.

Je lui souriais malicieusement.

« Il me faut une carte plastifiée. »

Dror fouilla dans sa poche et déposa dans ma main, ce qui s'avérait être ses papiers d'identité. Sa photo figurait sur le rectangle de plastique, suivit de son nom et de ses date et lieu de naissance. Je le remerciais, avant de m'appuyer contre le battant et de glisser l'objet entre la porte et l'encadrement. Je forçais, jusqu'à sentir le loquet céder et baissais la poignée. C'était ouvert. Je jetais un œil à mon compagnon, fier de moi.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir où, ni comment. » Dit-il, en levant les mains.

Je me retenais d'éclater de rire, face à son air réprobateur. J'avais appris ça très jeune, dans l'Iowa, quand je passais encore mon temps à faire des conneries et que je pénétrais souvent par effraction dans la chambre de Frank, pour lui piquer du fric. Bien sûr, je finissais toujours par le payer cher, mais je m'en fichais complètement.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la pièce et je refermais doucement derrière nous.

« Je prends le bureau. Spock, tu inspectes les murs pour repérer d'éventuelles cachettes secrètes. Drir, tu restes à l'écoute. Préviens-moi, si tu entends quelqu'un dehors. » J'ordonnais rapidement.

Chacun prit son poste et je commençais à ouvrir les tiroirs, fouillant chaque recoin, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun double fond. Mon compagnon scannait les parois nues, d'un blanc éclatant, de son tricordeur, en tournant lentement sur lui-même. Quand il eut fini, il fit simplement « non » de la tête. Je retournais le dernier compartiment du meuble, en vain. Rien de concluant de ce côté-là non plus. Je soupirais de dépit, en levant les yeux au ciel. Mon regard tomba alors sur un fil qui descendait du plafond. Il était pendu à une sorte de trappe. Je tirais la chaise et montais dessus pour me saisir de la corde. Je tirais de toutes mes forces et l'ouverture céda d'un coup, précipitant une échelle sur moi. Je reculais, par réflexe, en oubliant que je n'étais plus au sol. Mon pied rencontra le vide et je tombais en arrière. Deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent au vol, me plaquant contre un torse musclé. Je remerciais mon ange gardien d'un sourire, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je gravis prudemment les échelons, jusqu'à passer ma tête dans la trouée. Des bips électroniques me parvinrent. La pièce cachée avait plus l'air d'un local technique que d'un grenier. La poussière s'était légèrement accumulée au sol, mais l'ensemble semblait propre, ce qui témoignait de fréquentes visites de Sylak et peut-être d'Hanokh. Je me hissais à la force des bras, et jetais un regard circulaire à la mansarde sans fenêtre. Deux simples néons diffusaient un éclairage cru sur les appareils métalliques et blancs, donnant un aspect aseptisé à l'ensemble. De nombreux voyants, rouges et verts, clignotaient sur la large console de commande, qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Un écran d'ordinateur, quelque peu archaïque, trônait sur le dessus. Je pouvais y lire des dizaines de lignes de code. Neuf vieux téléviseurs étaient fixés à la paroi d'en face, diffusant, par intermittence, différentes images de l'extérieur tel que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le voir. C'est-à-dire, sans l'illusion d'une population paisible. Je restais comme hypnotisé par les vidéos d'une ville dévastée. Deux mains encerclèrent ma taille, par-derrière et une bouche mutine vint embrasser mon épaule. Je me tournais vers Spock, pour ne plus faire face à la désolation d'Harpocrate et m'accrochais à sa nuque. Je l'emportais dans un baiser plein du désespoir de n'avoir pu sauver ces gens, avant de me rappeler que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je le relâchais et cherchais notre jeune ami du regard, sans le trouver.

« Où est Drir ? »

« Il est resté en bas pour surveiller la porte. » M'informa mon compagnon.

J'acquiesçais puis nous examinâmes de plus près le pupitre durant de longues minutes.

« Cette technologie est si obsolète, que je n'arrive pas à appréhender son fonctionnement. De ce que j'ai compris, cette partie génère le champ de forces de l'école, d'une manière assez simple. Mais je ne comprends pas comment cet ordinateur agit sur le noyau de la planète. Je vais essayer de le pirater avec… »

Je dégainais mon phaser et tirais sur l'appareil. Il émit des étincelles et une épaisse fumée, avant de s'éteindre complètement.

« Ou nous pouvons aussi faire ça. » Conclut Spock.

Je toussais en agitant une main devant mon visage, quand des bruits de coups nous parvinrent d'en bas. Gladstone se mit à aboyer. Quelqu'un cherchait manifestement à entrer. Je me précipitais sur l'échelle. Je posais mes mains et mes pieds sur les montants et me laissais glisser dans le bureau, suivit de mon compagnon. Drir tentait laborieusement de maintenir la porte fermée. Je me jetais de tout mon poids sur le battant, pour lui venir en aide, imité par mon second. Il y avait manifestement plusieurs personnes, là derrière. Nous devions trouver une solution et vite. La pièce n'offrait aucune autre issue et nous n'aurions pas le temps de remonter nous cacher en haut. Ne restait que la confrontation directe. Je fis signe à mes deux acolytes de s'éloigner. Je maintenais la résistance, seul, encore quelques secondes, puis j'abaissais brusquement la poignée en reculant. Nos agresseurs tombèrent en avant. L'une d'entre elles s'étala au sol, les deux autres se rattrapèrent de justesse. Elles aidèrent leur collègue à se relever, avant de nous faire face. Nous avions affaire à trois infirmières. L'une était grande et brune. Ses yeux d'un violet saisissant me fixaient avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité. Ses deux amies, plus petites et blondes, restaient en retrait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! » Me lança la première, qui devait être la chef.

« Je suis le Capitaine Kirk. Mon officier en second Spock… » Je désignais mon compagnon. « …et Drir. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider. Madame ? »

« Bina*****. Et voici Hana***** et Saguite*****. Vous dites vouloir nous aider. Vous avez déjà tué Ogmios, notre Dieu. J'ai donc du mal à vous croire. »

« Il s'est lui-même jeté par cette fenêtre. Je vous en donne ma parole, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous venons de mettre fin à la malédiction qui pesait sur vous, vous êtes libre de sortir. » Je lui expliquais, patiemment.

« Comment vous y êtes-vous pris ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe. « C'est de votre fait ? Vous ressemblez à notre bienfaiteur. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à mon compagnon.

« C'est en partie mon œuvre, mais il n'y a rien de magique, ni de divin là-dedans. Juste un fou, de la même espèce que moi et un homme que nous devons absolument retrouver. » Lui répondit-il.

« Qui donc ? »

« Hanokh. » Je l'informais.

« Notre médecin en chef ? Mais qu'a-t-il avoir dans cette histoire ? » S'étonna Hana.

« Il vous maintient dans une illusion. Ces gens, dehors, ils n'existent pas. Vous vivez dans une ville fantôme, tenue à bout de bras par un esprit meurtri par la perte de son peuple. » J'essayais de leur faire comprendre.

« Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens ! » S'emporta Bina.

« Je vous invite à jeter un œil par la fenêtre dans ce cas. Sans la puissance que lui apportaient les appareils de celui qui se faisait appeler Ogmios, le mirage d'Hanokh a dû s'effondrer. » Je répondais, en l'incitant, d'un signe de main, à s'approcher du carreau.

Ce qu'elle fit, prudemment. Elle regarda vers l'extérieur, avant de paniquer complètement. Ses collègues la rejoignirent en courant, se confrontant à leur tour à la réalité. Hana fondit en larmes, tandis que Saquite la prenait dans ses bras. Nous assistâmes, en silence, à leur prise de conscience douloureuse. Bina fut la première à parler.

« Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait, depuis un an, mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Aucune de nous. Hanokh savait trouver les mots pour nous endormir et nous ne luttions pas vraiment. Seuls comptaient les enfants. » Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

« Qu'allons-nous devenir ? » S'alarma Hana.

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas ici, seules. Il y a d'autres mondes, d'autres peuples, ailleurs. Nous serons là, pour vous. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus. » Je la rassurais. « Restez ici, rassemblez les enfants. Nous allons chercher Hanokh. » Je concluais, en sortant du bureau, Spock sur mes talons. Drir nous suivit, mais je l'arrêtais.

« Tu nous as été d'une grande aide, fiston. Mais je veux que tu restes ici pour les aider. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plaît. Fais ce que je te dis. Nous serons vite de retour, promis. » Je le coupais, en passant une main dans ses cheveux aussi noir que ceux de mon compagnon.

Il capitula, en baissant les yeux. Je passais un doigt sous son menton et relevais son visage.

« Merci, Drir. Sans toi, nous n'y serions jamais arrivés. Tu es un garçon très courageux. »

Un large sourire illumina ses traits.

« En fait, tu me rappelles moi, quand j'avais ton âge. Je compte sur toi, pour que tout se passe bien pendant notre absence. » J'ajoutais, avant de le quitter.

« Oui, monsieur Kirk ! » Me répondit-il, alors que nous nous engagions dans l'escalier.

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, j'ouvris la porte sur un décor de désolation et nous nous élançâmes à la poursuite d'Hanokh.

* * *

***Bina : « Sagesse » en hébreu**

***Hana : « Gracieuse » en hébreu**

***Saguite : « Prospérité » en hébreu**


	10. Désolation

**Désolation**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est probablement l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je verrais bien ;) Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

Une brise fraîche soufflait sur la ville fantôme. Nous avions laissé l'académie derrière nous, pour aller parcourir le parc où les herbes folles poussaient librement. Aucune trace d'Hanokh ou d'un quelconque habitant imaginaire. Sans la puissance nécessaire à son maintien, l'illusion ne faisait plus effet. Les immeubles semblaient à l'abandon, quand ils n'étaient pas à moitié effondrés. Il y avait plusieurs traces d'explosions dans l'entourage direct de l'école, comme si on avait voulu la détruire. Mais sur ses murs, aucun stigmate. Le dôme l'avait protégé, mais les rues, elles, n'avaient pas été épargnées, comme si les attaques s'étaient retournées contre les agresseurs.

_« Cela doit probablement être le cas. Je pense que c'est de cette manière qu'ils ont fini par disparaître. »_ Pensa Spock.

_« Ils ne voyaient sûrement pas d'autres solutions que d'espérer que le champ de force finisse par faiblir. »_ Je répondais.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à ces gens, désespérés, unis dans une même cause perdue d'avance. Dans ce décor, le silence était roi. Hanokh pouvait se cacher n'importe où et il lui restait tout de même ses capacités de base. Il allait sûrement tenter de s'en servir contre nous. Instinctivement, je cherchais la main de Spock. Il accrocha son index et son majeur aux miens, percevant mon insécurité. Nous avancions de nouveau côte à côte vers le danger, mais je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs.

_« Moi non plus. Pour rien dans l'univers. »_ Réagit mon compagnon.

Je resserrais ma prise sur ses doigts. Je nous sentais seuls au monde, dans cette ambiance d'apocalypse. Nous débouchâmes de l'autre côté du parc, dans une rue tout aussi déserte que les autres. Les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent et je me tendais en entendant un cliquetis sur le goudron, derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes lentement vers la source du bruit. Un énorme molosse se tenait au milieu de la chaussée, la bave aux lèvres, les babines relevées, révélant des crocs luisants et pointus, ses griffes crissaient sur la route. J'adoptais automatiquement une position défensive, prêt à partir en courant au moindre mouvement de l'animal.

_« Il est seul, nous sommes deux. Nous devons nous séparer pour espérer le dérouter. »_ Je pensais précipitamment.

Spock me regarda un instant.

_« Les Vulcains sont plus rapides et plus endurants que les humains. S'il se lance à ta poursuite tu n'as aucune chance. »_

« Quoi ?! » Je hurlais.

Mais il se précipitait déjà sur la bête, en faisant de grands gestes, attirant toute son attention. En réponse il se jeta sur lui en grognant. Mon compagnon s'engouffra dans une rue parallèle, à une vitesse que je ne pus qu'admirer. La créature s'élança à sa suite sans même faire attention à moi.

Je me retrouvais seul, incapable de réfléchir clairement durant d'atroces secondes. Puis je me forçais à faire le vide dans mon esprit, comme Spock me l'avait appris. Je ne percevais ni peur, ni douleur de sa part, seulement qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait encore bien. Je m'exhortais donc à retrouver mon calme et à prendre une décision. Il m'avait accordé un sursis et la possibilité d'agir. Je devais compter sur le fait qu'Hanokh ne pouvait contrôler qu'une chose à la fois et tout faire pour le débusquer, en espérant que mon compagnon saurait s'en sortir. Je ne pouvais qu'extrapoler des suppositions, mais je devrais faire avec. Logiquement, il ne devait pas être trop loin, car il nous avait vus et attaqués avec son molosse. Je commençais par me concentrer sur les immeubles alentour, essayant de détecter le moindre mouvement. C'est là que je le vis. Derrière la vitre sale d'une fenêtre, au deuxième étage d'un bâtiment à ma droite. Il regardait dans la direction qu'avait pris Spock. J'en profitais pour courir jusqu'à l'entrée avant qu'il ne se demande où j'étais. Je me jetais sur la porte, qui céda sous mon poids et pénétrais dans un hall étroit et lugubre. J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur, rien ne se passa. Je me résignais à monter dans le noir. Je gravissais les escaliers d'un pas rapide et le plus léger possible. À mi-chemin, une marche traîtresse se déroba sous mon pied droit. Je me rattrapais à la rampe à deux mains et me retrouvais enfoncé jusqu'au genou. Un éclat de pierre vint s'enfoncer dans mon mollet, transperçant ma botte et j'étouffais un cri de douleur dans mon poing fermé. Je sentais mon sang couler dans ma chaussure, le long de ma cheville. Je m'appuyais sur ma jambe valide pour m'extirper prudemment du trou. Je serrais les dents, en forçant pour me dégager. Je m'asseyais ensuite, pour prendre le temps de vérifier les dégâts. Bones allait m'assassiner, si je sortais vivant de cette aventure. L'entaille était moche, mais peu profonde. Je pourrais faire avec. Je tirais sur la manche de mon t-shirt, jusqu'à sentir la couture de l'épaule craquer et je l'arrachais pour la nouer serré autour de la plaie. Je tentais de me remettre debout et grimaçais sous la douleur. C'était supportable. Le tissu doré se teintait déjà de rouge, tandis que je reprenais ma course, plus prudemment cette fois.

J'arrivais au deuxième étage en boitant légèrement. Je me remémorais la façade extérieure pour tenter de repérer l'appartement dans lequel je l'avais vu. Un bruit me tira de mes réflexions. Une porte s'ouvrait au bout du couloir. Je me camouflais dans l'obscurité d'un renfoncement, retenant ma respiration. J'entendis, plus que je ne vis, Hanokh se diriger vers l'escalier. Il avait sûrement l'intention de repartir à notre recherche. Il passa près de moi sans me voir, mais il s'arrêta sur la première marche. Il s'accroupit au sol et toucha le sol de ses doigts, avant de les ramener devant ses yeux. À la faveur d'un rayon de soleil blafard, je pus apercevoir qu'ils étaient rouges. Mon sang avait goûté sur le plancher. Sans lui laisser le temps de déduire quoi que ce soit, je me jetais sur lui. Il prit peur et bascula dans le vide. Je tentais de le retenir mais mes mains se refermèrent sur le vide et il dégringola les marches. Le mur du palier stoppa sa chute. Il s'étala sur le carrelage, un de ses bras formait un angle anormal et sa tête saignait. Il semblait inconscient. Je me précipitais sur lui, pour vérifier qu'il était vivant. Je prenais son pouls et fus soulager de le sentir. Je n'avais jamais voulu la mort de cet homme. Mais son état était inquiétant. Je m'emparais de mon communicateur.

« Kirk à l'Enterprise. »

« Ici Sulu, Capitaine. Nous étions inquiets de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles. Tout va bien ? »

« Moi, oui. » Je le rassurais, en jetant un œil à ma jambe. Bones serait furieux de ce mensonge, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. « Mais j'ai un blessé ici. Un habitant de la planète. Téléportez-le sur le vaisseau et prévenez McCoy. »

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. »

« Et, Sulu. Cet homme est un prisonnier. Qu'il soit conduit en cellule une fois qu'il sera soigné. »

« Bien Capitaine. Je vous remonte aussi ? »

« Non, je dois rejoindre Spock. Vous savez où il est ? »

« Attendez. » Je patientais d'interminables secondes. « Nous le détectons à environ un kilomètre à l'Est de votre position. »

« Merci, Sulu. Kirk terminé. »

Je raccrochais, alors que le corps d'Hanokh se dématérialisait devant mes yeux, puis je redescendais dans la rue.

Je m'engageais dans la voie qu'avait empruntée mon compagnon, plus tôt. L'Ogmiosien knock-out, le molosse avait dû disparaître. Le besoin de retrouver mon compagnon me donnait des ailes et j'en oubliais ma douleur en me mettant à courir le plus vite possible. Je parcourais les avenues désertes en criant son nom. Ma voix raisonnait dans le vide désolant entre les bâtiments abandonnés. Je perdais mon souffle et ma plaie m'élançait de nouveau. Je le repérais enfin, à un croisement. Il se précipita vers moi et je me jetais dans ses bras.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_ Je m'empressais de l'interroger.

_« Oui, j'ai réussi à le semer et à m'abriter dans une boutique ouverte. Puis soudainement, il a disparu. Tu y es pour quelque chose ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai neutralisé Hanokh, il est sur l'Enterprise, dans un sale état. Je ne l'ai pas raté. »_

_« Lui non plus, apparemment. » _Répondit-il, en désignant ma jambe.

_« Un stupide accident. Rien de grave. »_ Je le rassurais, au moment où un vertige me prenait.

Je me rattrapais à ses épaules. Il me retint fermement contre lui.

_« Tu as perdu trop de sang. De plus tu as couru pour me retrouver. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis des heures. Je vais appeler le vaisseau, tu as besoin de soins. »_

_« Mais… Drir et les autres… »_

_« Plus tard. »_

Sans plus polémiquer avec moi, il sortit son communicateur.

« Spock à l'Enterprise. »

« Ici Sulu, monsieur Spock. Le Capitaine est avec vous ? »

« Oui, et il ne va pas bien. »

« Il m'a pourtant dit… »

« Jim ! Quand tu seras dans mon infirmerie, je t'attacherai à un lit jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes enfin de faire attention à toi ! Je vais t'apprendre à mentir, moi ! » Hurla Bones, par-dessus la voix de l'Asiatique.

« Docteur McCoy ! Ce n'est pas le moment. » Le réprimanda Spock. « Deux à téléporter. Spock terminé. » Conclut-il brusquement.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi, alors que ma vue se brouillait de nouveau. J'avais la nausée. Je sentis à peine les picotements de la dématérialisation et un instant après, j'étais sur la plateforme de téléportation. Un brancard m'attendait, accompagné de Christine Chapel. Je lui souriais, reconnaissant qu'elle ait réussi à retenir Léonard.

« Ne pensez pas lui échapper. Il vous attend de pied ferme. » Me dit-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Je répondais, résigné, en m'allongeant.

J'agrippais la main de Spock.

« Retourne avec eux. Ils vont penser qu'on les a abandonnés… »

« Personne ne croira ça. Drir est avec eux. Je m'en irais quand je serais sûr que tu vas bien. » Insista-t-il en nous suivant dans le couloir. Nous prîmes le turbolift, direction l'aile médicale et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je sentais l'angoisse monter.

« Ne le laisse pas me torturer ! » Je criais à Spock en attrapant son bras.

« En même temps, tu l'as provoqué. »

« Je ne voulais pas partir sans toi. »

« Je sais. »

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser apaisant. Je vis nettement Christine cacher un sourire derrière ses doigts. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur notre passage et une tornade s'abattit sur moi. Les seuls mots que je retenais furent « hypospray », « étrangler », « sale gosse » et « cheveux blancs ». Mes vertiges empiraient. Je fus posé délicatement sur un lit aux draps frais qui sentaient le désinfectant. Bones dénoua la manche qui compressait toujours la plaie. Je retenais un hurlement de douleur, mais il n'était pas dupe.

« Tu ne t'es pas raté, Jim. » Constata-t-il, plus calmement. « Rien de dramatique, mais tu as besoin d'une transfusion et que je referme tout ça pour éviter une infection. » M'expliqua-t-il.

Il demanda ensuite une dose de sang à Chapel, avant de m'injecter un antidouleur dans la cuisse. Je râlais pour la forme, mais ma jambe s'engourdit et je pus enfin me détendre un peu.

…

Une fois soigné, je tentais de me lever pour repartir sur la planète. Une nausée me reprit quand je posais mes pieds au sol. Quatre mains m'obligèrent à me rallonger.

« Si tu essayes ne serait-ce que de mettre un orteil en dehors de cette pièce, je te jure que je t'assomme et que je t'enferme dans une cellule jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » Me menaça Bones.

Je me laissais retomber sur les oreillers en soupirant.

« J'y retourne. Je prends deux gardes avec moi pour m'aider. On s'en sortira très bien. Reposes-toi, T'hy'la. » Murmura Spock, en se penchant sur moi. Il déposa un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres, avant de quitter la pièce. Je capitulais et me laissais aller au sommeil.


	11. Hanokh

**Hanokh**

**Note de l'auteur : Finalement il y aura un 12ème chapitre, j'ai encore trop de choses à dire. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!**

Je me réveillais lentement. Je reconnaissais l'infirmerie et les souvenirs des derniers évènements me revinrent en mémoire. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais nous étions manifestement passés en phase nocturne, vu que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Je repoussais le drap blanc et posais mes pieds au sol, pour tester ma jambe. Je me levais prudemment. La douleur ne vint pas. Bones avait fait du bon boulot, il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur mon mollet. Je me dirigeais vers un synthétiseur et programmais un uniforme propre et une nouvelle paire de bottes. J'enfilais le tout à la hâte, mes muscles courbaturés protestèrent, mais j'avais perdu assez de temps comme ça. Je sortais de la chambre individuelle que l'on m'avait allouée, et clignais des yeux sous la lumière violente de l'éclairage du reste de l'aile médicale. Je retrouvais Léonard à son bureau, concentré sur un quelconque rapport. Il releva la tête en m'entendant arriver.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux et que tu es déjà prêt à en découdre avec ton prisonnier. Spock m'a fait un résumé. Ce type a vraiment l'air dérangé, à ce que j'ai compris. » Constata-t-il.

« Il faut que je l'interroge, qu'il explique ses actes. Où est Spock ? » Je demandais.

« Ton Vulcain de mari est dans ses quartiers. Après qu'il soit revenu sur le vaisseau avec les infirmières, le maire et les enfants, je lui ai ordonnais d'aller se reposer et lui, au moins, il ne discute pas mes recommandations médicales. Il t'attend pour l'interrogatoire. Il a fait installer nos invités dans l'aile réservée aux hôtes. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Ah, parce que tu t'imagines réellement qu'il s'est _reposé_ ? Bones ! On parle de Spock ! Il a dû s'avancer sur son compte rendu. » Je m'exclamais, en levant les mains au ciel. « Il est quelle heure, au fait ? »

« 22.35 heures. Tu as dormi cinq heures. » M'informa-t-il.

« C'est déjà beaucoup trop. Comment va Hanokh ? »

« Un bras et deux côtes cassés, une légère entaille à la tête, mais il est tout à fait capable de parler. Évite juste de le brutaliser… encore. » Dit-il, d'un air réprobateur.

« Je ne l'ai pas brutalisé ! Il est tombé tout seul ! » Je m'indignais.

« Si tu veux. Alors reste calme quand tu iras lui parler. Il n'est pas au mieux de sa force. »

« Et tu penses que nous aurions été dans quel état, si Spock n'avait pas semé la créature qu'il avait envoyée nous tuer ? » Je répliquais, énervé.

« Ces actes sont peut-être graves, mais prends en considération qu'il a perdu la quasi-totalité de son peuple. Ça rendrait fou n'importe qui. »

« Spock n'est pas devenu fêlé. » Je contrais.

« Oui, mais il avait le soutien nécessaire. Il t'avait, toi. De plus, il a eu la chance extraordinaire de pouvoir changer le passé. » Me répondit-il, à voix basse, au cas où quelqu'un écouterait.

« Tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas encore, à quel point, cet homme est impliqué dans les actes que l'on incombait à Sylak, dans un premier temps. Je déciderai si j'ai envie d'être compréhensif avec lui, quand j'en saurais plus. J'y vais. À plus tard et merci de m'avoir recousu proprement. » Je concluais, en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

« À tout à l'heure, Jim. »

…

J'allais, en premier lieu, dans les quartiers de mon compagnon. J'irais ensuite prendre des nouvelles de Drir. Je sonnais à la porte et très vite, il vint m'ouvrir. Ce qui prouvait bien qu'il ne dormait pas, comme je le pensais. Je le poussais à l'intérieur et refermais derrière moi, avant de me blottir dans ses bras. Je l'agrippais ensuite par les épaules et le plaquais contre un mur. Je le regardais longuement dans les yeux.

« Écoute-moi bien. La prochaine fois que tu te mets volontairement en danger de mort, pour me protéger, j'irai te chercher jusque dans le septième cercle de l'enfer de Dante, pour te botter de cul. Est-ce clair ? » Je débitais, d'une voix sourde et basse.

« Très clair. Mais sache que si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Ta vie m'importe plus que la mienne. »

« Mais… »

« Oses prétendre que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose. »

Je ne trouvais rien à redire, alors je l'embrassais, tout simplement, parce qu'il avait raison. Il me rendit mon étreinte, désespérément. Je me rendais compte que je risquais d'autant plus de le perdre en travaillant avec lui, parce qu'il voudrait passer avant moi sur les dangers. Mais il pointait du doigt, le fait que l'inverse était également vrai. Notre baiser glissa doucement vers quelque chose de plus charnel et j'y mettais fin avant que l'on ne dérape vraiment. Nous avions d'autres choses à faire.

« Comment va Drir ? » Je lui demandais, en posant mon front contre le sien.

« Très bien. Il essayait de rester digne devant moi, mais je voyais bien qu'il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée que tu lui fasses visiter le vaisseau. » Dit-il, en déposant un bisou sur mon nez.

Je souriais à cette idée. J'aimerais beaucoup faire découvrir les moindres recoins de l'Enterprise à ce gosse. Mais avant nous dévions obtenir des informations d'Hanokh.

…

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'aile de détention. Derrière le champ de force qui fermait sa cellule, l'Ogmiosien semblait calme. Son bras, dans une attelle, reposait sur ses genoux. Il se tourna vers nous, en nous voyant arriver. Je pus alors apercevoir l'hématome sur son front, là où se trouvait une plaie quelques heures avant. L'épuisement se lisait sur son visage et j'eus presque pitié de lui, durant un instant. Mais je me repris, il fallait que je reste objectif. Je me plantais devant lui et il se leva avec peine, pour me faire face.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Je lui demandais, selon la procédure, pour m'assurer qu'il avait tous ses esprits.

« Oui, Capitaine Kirk. »

« Très bien. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Racontez-nous tout depuis le début. » Je lui demandais directement.

Il rassembla ses idées quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

« Tout a commencé par l'arrivée de cet homme d'un autre monde, qui s'est ensuite autoproclamé Dieu. »

« Son nom était Sylak. » Je lui appris.

« Je ne le savais pas. Ce Sylak s'est donc écrasé sur notre planète. Nous l'avons accueilli et soigné et quand nous l'avons finalement remis sur pied, il a trouvé à redire sur notre manière de vivre. Elle n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais c'était la nôtre. »

« Il semblait pourtant croire que ce n'était que chaos et anarchie. »

« C'était le cas. Mais cela convenait à la plupart d'entre nous. Il en était ainsi depuis l'époque que nous appelons _l'éveil_. Ce jour où notre terre nous a donné nos pouvoirs. Nous n'avons fait que nous en servir. »

« Sans ordres, ni retenue. Vous avez mis à mal votre civilisation en agissant avec tant d'inconscience. » Commenta Spock.

« Vous pensez valoir mieux que nous ? À ce que je vois, vous être de la même espèce que ce Sylak. Si tous vos compatriotes sont aussi malades que lui, vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Fort heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Mon peuple ne voit que par la logique et ne fait pas grand cas des émotions. Seul compte le bien du plus grand nombre. » L'informa mon compagnon.

« De bien belles paroles. Mais totalement vides de sens. Du moins en ce qui vous concerne. J'ai vu ce dont vous êtes capable par amour pour lui. » Lui dit-il, en me désignant d'un signe de tête. « Ne venez pas ensuite me parler de logique et de détachement affectif. C'est d'une telle hypocrisie. »

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, vous ne nous connaissez pas. »

« Je vous retourne votre phrase, monsieur Spock. »

Mon compagnon resta silencieux.

« Je vous l'accorde. » J'enchaînais. « Nous voudrions justement comprendre. Reprenez votre histoire, je vous pris. » Je l'invitais.

« Cet homme déclara être Ogmios, notre Dieu, envoyé pour nous sauver de la perdition. Il était si convaincant que je me suis même surpris, un temps, à le croire. Il nous montra un autre chemin, une autre façon d'utiliser nos dons. Et au début, tout se passait très bien. Les gens vivaient dans une meilleure harmonie, nous recommençâmes à nous soucier les uns des autres. Certains retroussèrent leurs manches pour redonner un nouvel éclat à nos villes, utilisèrent leurs capacités pour ériger l'académie. C'était une idée de Sylak, il avait l'intention d'en construire une dans chaque cité, si celle-ci fonctionnait. Et elle fonctionna à merveille. Il apprenait aux enfants à contrôler convenablement leurs pouvoirs, à ne pas souhaiter n'importe quoi. Mais après plusieurs années, certaines personnes ont commencé à se plaindre. En effet, pourquoi nous fatiguer à travailler et perdre du temps à satisfaire un Dieu, quand nous pouvions avoir tout ce qui nous fallait, rien qu'en le formulant. Ce discours a fini par trouver un écho en moi. À cette époque, j'occupais déjà mon poste d'éducateur à l'école. On m'a donc assigné la tâche d'enquêter sur Ogmios, dans le but de trouver un point faible, une faille dans laquelle nous pourrions nous engouffrer. »

« Mais à la place vous avez découvert qu'il n'avait rien de divin. » Je devinais.

« Exactement. Un matin, alors que je le croyais absent et que je fouillais son bureau à la recherche d'indices, j'ai entendu du bruit au-dessus de ma tête. Croyant à des nuisibles dans les combles, j'ai trouvé l'accès au plafond et je suis monté voir. Je l'ai alors surpris, penché sur ses machines, surveillant la ville de ses caméras. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Je l'interrogeais.

« Sur le coup, la colère me fit presque me précipiter dehors pour distiller la vérité dans les rues… »

« Mais vous y avez finalement vu un profit. » Compléta Spock.

« J'entends de la réprobation dans votre voix. Mais il est difficile d'effacer deux siècles d'individualisme en claquant des doigts. Je pense à moi, avant tout. Et quand je l'ai menacé de révéler son secret, il a tout de suite accepté de faire ce que je lui demandais. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Je demandais.

« J'avais le droit de faire ce que bon me semblait. Aucune restriction. Du moment que je le faisais dans la plus grande discrétion. »

« Mais vous avez fini par vous faire repérer. » Je déduisais.

« Malheureusement, oui. Et par un des révolutionnaires, évidemment. Il s'est empressé d'aller faire un rapport aux autres. Ils pensaient que j'étais de mèche avec Sylak, que c'était la seule explication. Je devais sauver ma peau ! »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Je l'encourageais.

« Je leur ai fait croire que je testais la capacité d'Ogmios à nous contrôler et nous punir. Et que malgré toutes mes tentatives, rien ne s'était produit. »

« Vous les avez convaincu qu'ils étaient en fait libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sans craindre de représailles ?! » Je m'indignais. « Vous avez provoqué une révolution, alors que la paix régnait sur votre monde ! »

« Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui se passa ensuite ! Je ne pensais pas que Sylak avait un quelconque pouvoir, en réalité. Je n'ai jamais compris le fonctionnement de ses machines ! Je pensais que c'était du bluff et qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que surveiller. Mais quand il a vu que le peuple se soulevait, il s'est enfermé dans ce dôme, en haut de sa tour dorée et il nous a plongés dans le chaos. D'un seul coup, tout ce qu'on disait prenait des proportions énormes, tout était hors de contrôle. Il y a eu de nombreux morts déjà, ce jour-là. Des accidents pour la plupart. Il nous alors annoncé que si nous voulions vivre, nous devions nous réduire au silence. Que c'était notre punition pour l'avoir provoqué. Il distribua, ensuite, les tablettes, pour que nous puissions malgré tout communiquer et nous apprit à nous en servir. Les gens se retournèrent contre les révolutionnaires, les montrant du doigt comme étant les responsables de la situation. Ils ont donc voulu se venger de moi. À partir de ce jour, je ne quittais plus l'académie. J'y avais déjà établi mes quartiers, pour plus de commodités. Je m'y cachais, tel un lâche, je l'avoue. »

« Mais vous aviez toujours votre avantage sur Sylak. » Je lui rappelais.

« Effectivement. Mais entre-temps, il avait lentement basculé dans la folie. Les évènements l'avaient grandement perturbé. Il se savait responsable d'un grand nombre de décès. Il ne sortait plus de son bureau. Il se serait laissé mourir de faim, si je n'avais pas été là. »

« Pourquoi l'aider ? » Lui demanda Spock.

« Parce que je voyais, à ce moment-là, plus d'intérêt à maintenir l'illusion de son pouvoir. Mais je commençais à régner dans l'ombre, à sa place, à mettre en place des projets. Mais pour cela je devais avant tout apprendre à me servir de ses appareils. Mais il m'était impossible d'en avoir l'accès, c'était la seule chose qu'il me refusait, et je n'arrivais jamais à le convaincre de quitter son office. Il dormait dans son grenier, y avait même installé des commodités, derrière une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Je cherchais encore un moyen d'arriver à mes fins, quand c'est arrivé. »

« Le jour de la quasi-extinction de votre espèce. » Je complétais.

« Oui. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que les révolutionnaires n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Au prix de gros efforts, ils avaient fini par convaincre la majorité qu'ils pouvaient encore renverser Ogmios, s'ils s'y mettaient tous en même temps. Ils commencèrent par essayer de faire exploser l'école, tout simplement. »

« Avec les gamins à l'intérieur ! » Je m'offusquais.

« Je pense qu'ils avaient simplement perdu la raison, à ce moment-là. Ils prétendaient que les enfants devaient disparaître avec lui, car il les avait endoctrinés avec ses idées. Mais, comme vous avez pu sûrement le constater, cela n'a pas fonctionné. La bâtisse renvoyait les coups à ceux qui l'avaient attaquée. La moitié de la ville fut détruite. Ils auraient dû comprendre, à ce moment-là, que c'était peine perdue. Mais ils tentèrent une dernière chose. Ils s'étaient mis en tête de souhaiter voir l'académie simplement disparaître, avant de le formuler tous en même temps. Mais l'idée, malgré sa puissance phénoménale, se répercuta simplement sur le champ de force… avant de se retourner contre eux. C'est là qu'ils disparurent. En une seconde, la planète était vide. »

« Mais… je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout bonnement formulé le vœu qu'ils réapparaissent ? » Je m'étonnais.

« Nos pouvoirs obéissent à trois règles de base. Nous ne pouvons pas voyager dans le temps, ni forcer les sentiments d'une autre personne et surtout, nous ne pouvons pas ressusciter les morts. J'étais donc impuissant. Suite à ce jour, Sylak perdit réellement la raison. Il commença à agir comme si rien n'était arrivé, il délirait. Je me retrouvais seul avec Bina**,** Hana, Saguite et Mrit. Je réussis à les maintenir dans le secret, elles et les enfants, durant quelques heures, car ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le sous-sol, de peur que le dôme nous lâche. Mais très vite, les élèves demandèrent des nouvelles de leurs familles. La loi voulait qu'ils entrent à l'académie à leur naissance et qu'ils en sortent à l'âge de sept ans. Entre-temps, les visites n'étaient autorisées que le week-end, dans le parc avoisinant l'école. Je devais donc trouver une solution. C'est là que l'idée me vint de simuler une population redevenue paisible. Le projet était ardu. Mais avec la puissance que me procurait la machine, je pouvais l'étendre sur toute la ville, ce qui était suffisant. Je m'appuyais sur mes souvenirs, mes émotions. J'étais conscient que des failles subsistaient, mais maintenir l'illusion s'avérait difficile. Puis un jour, Drir ne se présenta pas à l'appel. Je savais qu'il avait compris et je cherchais à le retrouver, sans succès. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Il termina son monologue, les larmes aux yeux, la voix brisée par le chagrin. Je me rendais compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une succession de mauvais choix. Mais cela n'excusait pas d'avoir essayé de nous tuer.

« Pour quelle raison vous nous avez attaqués ? » Je demandais.

« J'ai paniqué. Je savais que vous finiriez par découvrir la vérité et Sylak mort, je me retrouvais le seul coupable désigné. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je regrette. Ça et tout le reste. Je suis conscient d'être en grande partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Mais soyez sûr que ce n'était pas mon intention. » Se justifia-t-il.

« Je veux bien vous croire, mais vous serez malgré tout jugé pour vos fautes, devant un tribunal. » Je concluais, avant de me tourner vers Spock. « As-tu ordonné à Sulu de mettre le cap sur la base stellaire la plus proche ? »

« Affirmatif. Nous sommes en route depuis mon retour sur l'Enterprise. » Me répondit-il.

« Bien. Nous allons donc vous laisser vous reposer. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand nous serons arrivés à destination. » J'informais Hanokh, avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Mon compagnon me suivit.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est avec ce chapitre que je conclus cette troisième facfiction. J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour la quatrième qui sera bien sûr une suite de celle-ci. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, j'ai voulu du léger et de l'humour. Bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**

Nous étions en chemin vers l'aile consacrée aux hôtes. Drir avait eu le droit d'avoir ses propres quartiers, pour lui et Gladstone. Nous avions suffisamment de chambres pour ça. Je sonnais à sa porte et un jappement joyeux me répondit. L'animal fougueux vint se frotter à mes genoux, au moment où le garçon nous ouvrait. Je fourrageais ses poils énergiquement et j'eus droit à des coups de langue rappeuse sur mes doigts.

« Tu es bien installé ? » Je lui demandais, alors que nous pénétrions dans la pièce.

« Très bien ! Le lit est confortable et il y a plein de place dans les placards. Mais je ne comprends pas le fonctionnement de certains appareils. » M'informa-t-il.

« Lesquels ? » L'interrogea Spock.

« L'ordinateur, je n'ai même pas réussi à l'allumer. Cette chose dans la salle de bain, à côté de la douche, je ne comprends même pas à quoi elle sert. » Nous énuméra-t-il. « Et ce truc-là. » rajouta-t-il en montrant un des murs, du doigt.

Je souriais, en comprenant son désarroi.

« Ceci est un synthétiseur. Il permet d'avoir des tenues propres quand on le souhaite. » Je lui expliquais.

« Vous ne lavez pas les sales pour les remettre ? »

« Non. Les vêtements usagés sont recyclés pour en refaire des neufs. »

« C'est ingénieux. » Commenta-t-il.

« Pour l'ordinateur, il est déjà allumé en réalité. Pour les tâches de base, il suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton et de demander ce que tu veux. Comme ceci. » Dis-je, en m'exécutant. « Ordinateur, dans combien de temps arriverons-nous à la base stellaire 7 ? »

« Dans 1,6 jour. » Me répondit la voix mécanique.

« Qu'entend-il par 1,6 jour ? » Demanda Drir.

« Les jours, à bord du vaisseau, font 24 heures. Selon le cycle solaire terrien, puisque c'est sur Terre qu'il a été construit. Nous arriverons dans 30 heures. Une heure étant composée de 60 minutes, elles-mêmes constituées de 60 secon… »

L'enfant regardait mon compagnon comme s'il parlait une langue mystérieuse.

« Spock. » Je l'interrompais. « Je crois que tu l'as perdu en route. C'est un peu trop d'informations d'un coup. » Je posais une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. « Nous y serons demain. » Je résumais.

« D'accord. Et pour l'appareil dans la salle de bain ? »

« Tu parles sûrement de la douche sonique. » Je devinais.

« Une deuxième douche ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Elle permet de se laver sans eau et très rapidement. C'est pratique quand on manque de temps, mais ce n'est ni très agréable, ni très relaxant. C'est pour cela que les deux sont disponibles. »

« Je vais m'en tenir aux choses que je connais, je pense. » Répondit-il, en regardant en direction de la salle d'eau comme si un diable allait en sortir.

Je frottais ses cheveux en rigolant. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'adapter à son nouveau monde, mais je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis pour lui. Il était intelligent.

« Il se passera quoi, quand nous serons là-bas ? »

« Un cargo vous emmènera sur Terre, pour commencer. Tu pourras ensuite choisir de t'y installer, ou pas. Il y a beaucoup d'autres planètes. »

« Si j'y reste, je pourrais faire le même travail que vous ? »

Sa question me prit de court. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

« Tu veux devenir capitaine de vaisseau ? »

« Ça me plaît d'être ici, dans l'espace. J'ai envie de découvrir plein de choses et d'aider d'autres personnes, comme vous l'avez fait pour nous. »

« C'est une noble cause. Tu devras avant tout apprendre à parler le langage standard de la fédération. Nous nous comprenons actuellement grâce à nos traducteurs universels. Il faudra donc que tu étudies dans une école, que tu obtiennes tes diplômes. Et quand tu auras 18 ans, tu devras t'engager dans Starfleet et intégrer l'académie, pour devenir cadet. » Je lui expliquais.

« Je travaillerai dur, monsieur Kirk. C'est promis ! Et un jour, je vous rejoindrai. »

Je souriais face à son enthousiasme.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais, appelle-moi Jim, s'il te plaît. »

« Et moi, Spock. » Rajouta mon compagnon.

« D'accord. »

« Nous allons te laisser à présent. J'ai promis au Docteur McCoy que je repasserais le voir. » Je concluais, en me dirigeant vers la porte. « Nous nous reverrons demain. À plus tard, gamin. »

« À plus tard. »

…

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'infirmerie et je fus étonné de ne trouver que Christine.

« Vous êtes seule ? » Je lui demandais.

« Oui. Le Docteur M'Benga est parti se restaurer au mess et le Docteur McCoy s'occupe d'une expérience. » M'informa-t-elle, en me désignant la porte fermée du laboratoire, avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Je la remerciais.

« Je vais le chercher. » Dis-je à Spock.

J'entrais dans la pièce sans frapper, d'étranges bruits attirèrent mon attention et je cherchais mon ami des yeux. Je le trouvais penché sur une table de manipulation, visiblement très occupé… avec Nyota. Ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué, je décidais donc de fuir les lieux. Je me retournais un peu vite et donnais un coup de coude dans un bécher, qui alla se fracasser au sol. Je m'immobilisais et fermais les yeux de dépit.

« Bon sang, Jim ! » S'exclama Bones.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Hurla Uhura.

Je préférais continuer à leur tourner le dos.

« Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai rien vu ! » Je m'écriais en agitant les bras.

Spock, sûrement alerté par le bruit, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me précipitais sur lui, avant qu'il ne puisse voir son ex, à poil sur un plan de travail et le poussais à l'extérieur. Je le traînais dans le couloir, sans lui demander son avis, sous le regard perplexe de Chapel.

« Jim. »

Je ne répondais pas.

« Jim ! » Répéta-t-il plus fort, en m'obligeant à m'arrêter. « Tu te fatigues à m'éloigner d'une scène qui semble _gravée_ dans ton subconscient. Tes efforts sont donc inutiles. »

« Merde. » Fut la seule chose que je trouvais à dire. « Je suis incapable de mettre une barrière devant ce souvenir, pour le moment. Je suis traumatisé ! » Je me plaignais, alors que nous arrivions devant le turbolift.

Je brutalisais le bouton d'appel, comme si ça allait le faire arriver plus vite. Bones était capable de me courir après pour s'expliquer et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. La cabine s'ouvrit enfin et nous nous engouffrâmes dedans. Je demandais la passerelle. L'ascenseur se remit en mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse manque de me faire tomber et que les lumières s'éteignent subitement.

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? » Je m'exclamais.

« Je ne pense pas que les ingénieurs s'amuseraient… »

« C'est une expression, Spock, bon sang ! » Je m'écriais. « Pardon. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Je me demande juste, parfois, ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une autre vie, pour avoir un karma de vache morte. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une question de karma, mais juste de hasard. » Répondit-il, en appuyant sur l'intercom, pour demander assistance.

Mais rien ne se produisit. La panne était manifestement électrique. Je m'emparais de mon communicateur.

« Kirk à l'ingénierie. »

« Ici Scott, Capitaine. »

« Scotty ! Dieu merci ! Spock et moi sommes bloqués dans le turbolift. Plus rien ne fonctionne. »

« En effet, je vois la panne sur le panneau de commande. Je vais réparer ça au plus vite. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Maximum une heure, Jim. »

« Une heure ! Mais… »

Spock m'arracha l'appareil des mains.

« Faites au mieux, monsieur Scott. Terminé. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher. « Cela aurait été une perte de temps, de lui hurler dessus. » Se justifia-t-il devant mon regard courroucé. « Serais-tu claustrophobe ? »

« Pas du tout ! » Je répondais, avec mauvaise foi. « Je n'aime juste pas les endroits confinés. »

« C'est la définition de la… »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase. » Je le coupais.

Il resta silencieux durant quelques minutes, tandis que je tentais de rester calme.

« Tu sais, il y a une étude scientifique sérieuse, qui prétend que le meilleur moyen de combattre une phobie, c'est de faire en sorte de rattacher des souvenirs agréables à la chose qui provoque la peur. » Dit-il, très sérieusement.

Je le regardais, interloqué.

« C'est la meilleure, ça ! » Je m'exclamais. « Tu dois être le seul gars, dans l'univers entier, qui soit capable de faire des avances sexuelles en s'appuyant sur une étude scientifique. »

Il me fixa, la bouche entrouverte, quelques secondes, comme s'il comptait nier. Il préféra, finalement, venir la coller à la mienne, en me plaquant contre une paroi. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, en oubliant mon angoisse. Ses lèvres migrèrent dans mon cou, s'attardant sur ma carotide. Ses mains partirent à l'assaut de mon corps en passant sous mon t-shirt, sans pour autant me l'enlever. À la place, il s'attaqua à ma ceinture, puis à mon pantalon, dans lequel je me sentais déjà serré. Il le baissa, avec mon boxer, jusque sur mes chevilles. Je retirais mes bottes et me débarrassais du vêtement. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, encore totalement habillé et m'engloutit soudainement dans sa bouche. Mon gémissement résonna dans la cabine. Je me retenais à la barre de maintien derrière moi, en rejetant la tête en arrière. Une de mes mains alla se perdre dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il jouait savamment de sa langue couleur amande, autour de mon membre. Il humidifia deux de ses doigts de salive, avant de les glisser dans mon dos, puis plus bas. Je le cambrais sous l'intrusion. La double stimulation me fit vite monter en pression, je l'incitais à accélérer. Il me relâcha alors et se releva. Je m'attaquais à mon tour, à son pantalon et l'abaissais sur ses cuisses. Il agrippa ensuite l'arrière de mes genoux et me souleva. J'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes en me raccrochant à sa nuque, mon dos venant percuter le mur. Je m'empalais de moi-même sur son érection, en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il me prit à un rythme féroce, en empoignant mes fesses. Mes cris se perdaient dans sa bouche, mes omoplates venaient frapper la paroi à chacun de ses coups de reins. Je laissais aller ma tête en arrière, pour reprendre mon souffle. Alors qu'il augmentait la cadence, je glissais ma main droite, entre nos ventres, pour caresser mon membre douloureux. La lumière se ralluma sans préavis, mais la cabine ne bougea pas. Nous n'y prêtâmes pas attention. Sous l'éclairage cru des néons, Spock semblait hypnotisé par les mouvements de mon poignet et il me regarda jouir, juste avant de venir en moi, dans un dernier va-et-vient, étouffant son cri dans mon cou. Il me reposa doucement par terre et mes jambes eurent du mal à me porter. Je restais contre lui, pour me maintenir debout, en collant mon front contre le sien, mêlant nos souffles erratiques.

« Capitaine ? Heu…désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai enfin réussi à remettre le courant. Je vais très vite pouvoir vous sortir de là. Je voulais juste vous prévenir. Vous savez…heu…pour que vous soyez présentables quand les portes s'ouvriront sur la passerelle. »

Je piquais le fard de ma vie. D'une certaine manière, c'était pire que la fois où Sulu nous avait surpris dans mon fauteuil. Au moins, lui, il était arrivé _après_. Là, je ne voulais même pas savoir depuis combien de temps Scotty pouvait nous entendre. Sûrement depuis que la lumière s'était rallumée. Spock semblait encore plus embarrassé que moi. Il lui faudrait probablement plusieurs jours pour oser remettre les pieds à l'ingénierie. Une secousse nous ramena à la réalité.

« Merci Scotty, c'est réparé. Kirk terminé. » Je répondais, en enfilant mon pantalon à la hâte.

J'eus à peine le temps de remettre mes bottes, que nous étions arrivés. Mon compagnon avait rajusté sa tenue rapidement.

« Capitaine sur la passerelle. » Annonça Sulu, avant de me rendre mon fauteuil.

Je prenais mon poste, en espérant avoir l'air impassible. Spock n'eut aucun problème de ce côté-là. Il s'installa tranquillement derrière sa console, parfaitement insondable. Je m'asseyais prudemment dans mon siège et notre quart débuta.

…

Le lendemain, nous arrivâmes enfin à la base stellaire. Nous escortâmes Hanokh, jusque devant le tribunal, où nous étions attendus de pied ferme. Il fut condamné à suivre le programme du centre de réorientation de la fédération. En espérant que cela fonctionne, qu'il fasse pénitence et qu'il arrive à vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes. Il était toujours délicat de juger le membre d'une espèce qui n'était pas fédérée. Mais quand les survivants d'une catastrophe étaient si peu nombreux, ils devenaient automatiquement des réfugiés politiques.

Les adieux avec Drir furent éprouvants. Même si Spock resta aussi impassible que possible, même si le garçon nous assura qu'il était heureux d'aller vivre sur Terre, avec ses camarades et les trois infirmières qui avaient insisté pour continuer à s'occuper d'eux, même si je souriais en lui disant que tout irait bien et que je prendrai régulièrement des nouvelles de lui. Il nous regarda une dernière fois, de ses yeux aussi bleus que le mien, avant d'embarquer dans le cargo qui devait le mener à sa nouvelle vie. Je me surprenais à prier, pour que le trajet se passe sans encontre. Nous le regardâmes décoller, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de notre vue, puis nous retournâmes sur l'Enterprise.

Je me réinstallais sur la passerelle. Bones, qui avait enfin consenti à sortir de son infirmerie, surgit du turbolift. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains et se dirigea directement vers moi. Il déposa délicatement mon tribble sur mes genoux. L'animal, ravi de me retrouver, ronronna de plaisir en se blottissant contre moi. McCoy se pencha sur moi, pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

« J'accepte de passer l'éponge sur le fait que tu l'appelles Léonard, si tu t'engages à ne jamais révéler ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure. »

« Deal. » Je répondais, simplement, en lui tendant ma main droite.

Il la serra fermement pour sceller notre pacte. Spock leva un sourcil interrogatif vers moi. Je lui résumais la situation par la pensée et je pus apercevoir une furtive lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne se remette au travail. Je surprenais alors Nyota qui me fixais. Je lui faisais un clin d'œil complice. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en rougissant légèrement et je pivotais face à l'écran principal. Je caressais distraitement l'animal en laissant mon regard se perdre dans le vide de l'espace.

« En avant, monsieur Sulu. Direction l'inconnu. Distorsion facteur 6. »

L'Enterprise s'élança vers les étoiles et nous partîmes vers de nouveaux mystères.


End file.
